Total Drama The Alternate Action
by Always Nowhere
Summary: The story is over!Finished!Completed!Mwhahaha!The first story of mine to be done!Harold won!Cody came Runner-Up!Heather third!Izzy Fourth!Duncan Fifth and so on!
1. Aftermath:The Comeback Challenge!

This is TDA:TAW: Total Drama Action The Alternate Way this story will feature the orignial Total Drama Action characters plus Courtney (As she wasn't one of the original characters) and a mystery contestant the reason he or she is going to be in this is because there are rumors that he/she was supposed to be in that season but was cut off to come in the season the episode he/she was supposed to debut in was 'Welcome Two The Jungle' along with another contestant. The eliminations will not be the same and then this story will (hopefully) go into the third season and fifth considering the fourth will have different characters this story will begin after 'One Million Bucks B.C.' and I am making an aftermath in between One Million Bucks B.C. and Welcome Two The Jungle

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Total Drama Action Aftermath!" Geoff said standing in the middle of the stage which, oddly didn't have the table, or couches but still had the peanut gallery.<p>

"Today I would like to tell you what we are going to do for this episode!" Bridgette yelled, getting a loud roar from the audience.

"First we are going to interview Owen and Izzy, for a second time!" Geoff said, and again getting a roar from the audience.

"Next some clips of the peanut gallery when they thought the camera was not rolling" Bridgette said.

"And then lastly we will do a competition for two people to go back into the game!" Geoff said.

"But not only that they get to change their clothing and their appearence for one of the Total Drama Action challenges the two first compete in!" Bridgette added.

"Please welcome Izzy!" Geoff said looking over to where the eliminated contestants come out from, but she wasn't there, go figure.

"Yaahooooo!" Izzy yelled jumping off of the overhead bridge-like thing that the interns were seen on in the last aftermath and then she landed on Ezekiel causing Eva to laugh.

"Okay Izzy nice entrance, and an extra ten points for making Eva laugh!" Geoff said.

"First we have one question for you, what is it like to be brought back into the game this season, just like last season?" Geoff asked.

"First of all, DON'T CALL ME IZZY!Call me Ezplosivo!, and it is awesome to get to go back to the competish and compete again." Explosivo answered.

"Okay next he is the winner of season one!He can eat anything if put in front of him!Owen" Bridgette yells.

The audience claps and cheers when Owen walks out.

"Owen how does it feel to be eliminated for the first time?" Geoff asked.

"Kind of lousy Geoff, but you know it's cool considering I am the longest person ever on the show to get eliminated!" Owen replied.

"Good to know,now on with the show!" Geoff said looking up at the TV screen while it turns from static to Eva sitting in the green room.

* * *

><p>"Gah!Why do I have to be in here again!" Eva yells out to nobody.<p>

"Because you about killed Zeke with one of your dumbells!" Cody yelled back.

"Fine!Oooh is that a chocolate cupcake with chocolate icing and chocolate chips and chocolate sprinkels!" Eva yelled in amazement.

"What!" Cody yelled,confused.

"Nothing!I don't wan't it...I don't wan't it...I don't wa-I want it!" Eva said to herself as she lunged for the cupcake and tore into it.

"Hmmmm... this is so good!" Eva said with chocolate on her face.

* * *

><p>"Eva?" Geoff said suspiciously turning towards Eva.<p>

"I was bored out of my mind, and I was hungry." Eva mumbled the last part under her breath.

"Next!" Bridgette said.

* * *

><p>Cody and Courtney (Before she got back into the game) were sitting in the rec room watching tv.<p>

"Hey it's a commercial can you hand me the remote?" Cody asked looking over next to him.

"No!" Courtney yelled at him.

Cody surprised that she didn't call him a pipsqueak took the remote from her and changed the channel then threw the remote at the wall and it broke.

"You idiot!You broke the fucking remote!" Courtney yelled at him.

"Yeah big woop there are other TVs in the hotel!" Cody yelled back.

"Big woop, big woop!You little shit!I was here first!" Courtney yelled.

"Well I was born first, bitch!" Cody yelled back while standing up and looking at her straight in the eye.

Courtney, taken back by what Cody had just done. walked away.

Cody sat down put his hand in his pants and watched The X Factor.

* * *

><p>"Dude!Nice!" Geoff said to Cody.<p>

"Oh God we're running out of time, looks like we'll just have to do the comeback challenge!" Bridgette announced to the audience.

"Everybody stand on the platforms next to you when I say your names." Geoff said to the peanut gallery.

"Eva go stand on the red platform with the number one." Geoff said, which Eva obeyed.

"Izzy go stand on the green platform with the number one." Bridgette said, which she obeyed.

"Cody go stand on the red platform with the number two." Geoff said.

"Zeke go stand on the red platform with the number three." Bridgette said.

"Trent green platform number two!" Geoff said.

"Noah green platform number six!" Bridgette said.

"Tyler green platform number three!" Bridgette said.

"Sadie red number four platform!" Geoff said.

"Katie green number four platform!" Bridgette said, to which Katie and Sadie squealed in delight.

"DJ red number six platform!" Geoff said.

"Owen green number five, and Gwen red number five platforms!" Geoff said.

"You will have to fight the person with the same number as you with the wooden swords the first one to knock their opponent off and make their opponent land on the ground advances to the next round!" Bridgette yelled, making Sadie and Katie jump off their platforms as soon as they were in the air.

"Katie landed last helping her advance to the next round!" Geoff yelled "Sadie you will not have a chance to be in TDA!" Bridgette said.

"And first we will do Eva and Izzy!" Geoff said.

Izzy first jumped high in the air and brought her sword crashing down on Eva, making her stumble back.

Eva came back and threw her sword at Izzy making Izzy fly off and into Zeke on another platform he tripped but managed to stay up on his platform. Izzy leaped back onto her platform from his and poked Eva in the gut with the sword, Eva with no weapon fell off the platform and onto the ground.

"Eva is out!and Izzy you have the chance to be back in the game again!" Bridgette yelled.

"Next Cody and Trent!" Geoff announced.

Trent first pushed his sword into Cody's rib stumbling back and off the platform grabbed the edge with one hand and with the sword in the other, Trent not expecting it Cody threw the sword at Trent making it hit him in the face and making Trent fall off the platform and hit the ground.

"Cody you passed and Trent you failed!" Geoff said.

"Next is Zeke and Tyler!" Bridgette said.

Zeke jabbed his sword straight at Tyler's groin but Tyler dodged it but dodging it backfired on him and he tripped over his feet and fell through the stage.

"Tyler good thinking of dodging but bad move with dodging!" Geoff said,laughing to death.

"Tyler is out, and Ezekiel has made it to the next round!" Bridgette said, grossed out because Ezekiel was picking his nose.

"Next,Gwen and Owen!" Geoff said.

Owen stood there looking at Gwen while Gwen jabbed him through her weapon at him and pushed him, but he wouldn't move.

Owen then flinched and did it again and then again and then he jabbed at Gwen who wasn't expecting it fell off the platform.

"Owen you passed!Gwen you didn't!" Geoff said.

"Next the last fight before the next round!DJ and Noah!" Bridgette announced.

DJ,in a feetle position, sucking his thumb kept crying out that he didn't want to hurt anybody and Noah, although it took some struggle pushed him off the platform.

"DJ what happend to you!" Geoff said dissapointed.

"Next round!" Bridgette said.

"Izzy vs. Ezekiel!"

"Cody vs. Katie!"

"Owen vs. Noah!"

"Izzy and Zeke you two go first!" Geoff said.

Izzy striked Zeke in the chest sending him into Owen much like Eva did to Izzy in the first round. Zeke came back to his platform and jabbed her in the chest making her scream out that he hurt her boob.

She then knocked him straight off the platform and on Tyler who was watching the fight making Tyler go through the floor again.

"Izzy you are in the next round!" Bridgette said.

"Zeke you lost!" Geoff said.

"Next Cody and Katie... fight!" Geoff exclaimed.

Katie not wanting to be in the game without Sadie about jumped off, but Cody pushed her off making her fall on Geoff.

"Owww." Geoff said in a high pitched voice, because Katie's heel was deep in his groin.

"Oh sorry!" Katie yelled getting off of him.

"Next Owen and Noah!" Bridgette said.

"I can't hurt my little buddy." Owen said just to get caught off guard and off the platform while Noah stood there whistling.

"Owen is outie and Noah is still in!" Bridgette said.

"Next we will take a commercial so we can make one big platform for the final three to go back into the game!This is how it will work who ever dosen't win one will not be in the game and if we come to a tie the peanut gallery will vote on who they want to be back in the game!" Geoff announced.

* * *

><p>"Okay this is the order of which they will fight!" Geoff announced.<p>

"Noah vs. Izzy!"

"Izzy vs. Cody!"

"Cody vs. Noah!"

"So Izzy and Noah get up on the platform!" Geoff said.

After they both got on the now giant platform Izzy jabbed at Noah but he parried it and rolled away from her he then jumped up and poked her in the forehead she then grabbed him and threw him off the platform.

"Izzy you are one step closer to being in the game again!"

"Izzy stay up there because Cody will be fighting you." Bridgette said.

As soon as Cody was up on the platform Izzy pounced on him Cody jumped up above her head and she hit the platform hard he pointed his sword at her as she was on the floor she kept backing up not wanting to get hit again she kept scooting back while he kept stepping forward right before she scooted off the platform Cody backed off and helped her up and got hit in the process she then pounced on him again while he was on his back she then whispered in his ear "Hey I'll let you win but then you'll have to take all of your anger out on Noah and then let's make an alliance it's all for us to be in the game again." "You got it." Cody then pushed her off him and hit her in the mouth with his sword and pushed her off the platform.

"Izzy didn't win!Cody one step closer!" Geoff said, surprised.

"Next Cody and Noah!" Bridgette said

Noah and Cody, both on the platform charged at each other Cody made the first stike straight into Noah's , in really bad pain got up and struck Cody in the paid no attention to the blood coming from his forehead struck Noah in the gut and arms Cody then got tripped by Noah and with Cody on his back Noah sat on top of him Cody with the weight advantage pushed Noah off of him and hit him in the face with his fist Noah stumbled back and hit Cody in the face with his sword Cody then grabbed Noah's arm and dragged him to the edge with all of his strength picked him up above his head and threw him off the platform.

"Cody you and Izzy are back in the game!" Geoff said, surprised by the strength Cody showed off.

"You two will get your makeovers tomorrow and go back into the game in a few days!" Bridgette said.

"Now since we used more time on television then Chris paid for we are signing off on

Total

Drama

Action

Aftermath!" Geoff signed off.

* * *

><p>I think this is a very good idea for a story,don't you think?<p> 


	2. Extreme Makeover: Contestant Edition!

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Total Drama Series or any thing else in this chapter**

* * *

><p><em>Location:Cody's room<em>

"Okay yes I want to dye my hair!" Cody said to one of the three interns (Mikey,Billy, and Joshua) who were working on his makeover.

**_30 Minutes Later_**

"Okay now we have to go to the mall and by me new clothes!" Cody said hopping in his jeep with the three interns.

_Location:Izzy's room_

"Can I have some peircings?' Izzy asked one of the three female interns (Emily,Tiffany,and Jessie)

**_20 Minutes Later_**

"Okay that was a lot of blood!" Izzy said getting into Jessie's mustang with the three interns.

"On to the mall!" Izzy yelled while Jessie drove them away.

**_10 Minutes Later_**

_With Cody_

"Okay how about... Hot Topic?" Mikey asked Cody.

"Sure!" Cody said as the four guys walked toward said store.

"So what do you want?" Billy asked once they got to the store.

"I don't know maybe these black skinny jeans and that should be it from here.

"Okay now how much is it?" Joshua asked.

"Only fifteen bucks because they're having a sale."

"Okay hand em' to me." Billy said, which Cody obeyed.

"Now where?" Billy asked.

"How about JCPennies?" Mikey suggested.

"Sure!" The other three said and ran off in the direction of said store.

_With Izzy_

"Okay so now where are we going?" Emily asked Izzy.

"Let us go to Old Navy!" Izzy said running off to the said store leaving the others behind.

"What... *pants... do... want?" Jessie asked once the three interns caught up with Izzy who was already at the store.

"Well why not a hoodie and shorts?" Izzy said, already holding them.

"Okay, how much?" Tiff asked (Tiff is short for Tiffany).

"34.95." Izzy said.

"That much for both of them!" Emily exclaimed.

"Oh you wanted the price for both?" Izzy asked causing the three interns to groan.

_With Cody_

"Okay what do you want from here?" Mikey asked.

"Why don't we look?" Cody said and went off to the back of the store but the interns tried to follow.

"No, I look you guys make sure nobody comes over to me that means stay here." Cody said walking away.

When Cody was at the back of the store he pulled out his cellphone and went to his contacts and clicked on Geoff.

"Hello?" Geoff asked on the other line.

"Hey Geoff I wanted to know if Izzy was still there."

"Uh uh dude she left about 20 minutes after you."

"Crap!Well can you give me her number I need to talk to her?"

"Um I don't know it hold on let me get Bridge.""Hello?"

"Hey Bridgette its me, Cody I was wandering if you could give me Izzy's number."

"Yeah hold on a sec... okay do you have something to write it on?"

"No. but I can remember."

"Okay it is, 879-2734."

"Okay, thanks Bridge, bye."

"Bye."

"Okay 879-2734." Cody muttered to himself.

"Come on hurry up!" Cody exclaimed looking around until he found a dark green skin tight t-shirt.

"Hello?" Izzy said on the other line.

"Hey Izzy where are you in the mall?"

"Oh I just stepped into Canadian Hawk, why?"**[1]**

"Do you think that we're seriously going back into the game or is Chris just doing this to make the interns spend their money?"

"I think we're going back into the game and what does that have to do with where I'm at?"

"Because I'm about to walk in Canadian Hawk."

"Okay talk to you once I find you."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

"So now what are we looking for?" Billy asked.

"A hoodie." Cody responded.

"A hoodie, okay." Mikey said running off.

"You guys follow him and find me a hoodie I'll go see if I want anything else here." Cody said looking straight at Izzy.

As the other two left Cody ran up to Izzy and gabbed her arm and pulled her aside in a changing room, before the three female interns noticed.

"Ahh!Oh hey Cody." Izzy said

"Shhh don't be so loud." Cody said putting a finger to her mouth.

"Could you take your finger off my mouth?" Izzy asked.

"Oh sorry." Cody said looking down at his feet in embarrassment.

"Hey nothing to be embarrassed about because while your finger was on my mouth I smelt it and licked it a little, by the way you smell and taste nice." Izzy said looking down at her own feet.

"Okay well I think I hear the male interns so I got to go, bye." Cody said walking out.

"Bye." Izzy said looking at the door, longingly.

_With Cody_

"So do you have a hoodie?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, here." Mikey said, handing Cody a gray and black hoodie with the Zoo York symbol on it.**[2]**

"Awesome!Thanks now I need some shoes and a hat oh and maybe one or two peircings." Cody said.

"Okay, great on to Rack Room Shoes." Mikey said pulling on the door.

"Umm you do know that you have to push to open the door, right?" Cody said after he tapped on Mikey's shoulder and he turned around.

"Of course I know that..." Mikey said, pushing on the door and walking out into the mall foodcourt to get the the said store.

_With Izzy_

**Izzy's POV**

_'Why'd he walk away?' _I thought to herself as I walked back to the interns.

"Hey did you try that on?" Emily asked me, pointing towards the shirt in my Cody left I went and picked out a shirt that I liked and tried it on.

"Yeah, it fits." I said as I handed it to her and walked out of the store and into the foodcourt to go to Payless Shoestore while they payed for the shirt.

_'Its all so... sudden.I mean I still like Owen... but Cody has made me want to do different things and now he's got me talking in first person.'_

_With Cody_

**Normal POV**

"So what can I help yo- OMG your Cody Anderson!Hi I'm Sierra Houchins I've loved you since I first saw you on tv!" This woman who worked at the store said to Cody and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"I saw the aftermath yesterday, I would've went but the tickets were sold out.I am so glad that you're back on the show!" Sierra said and about pulled Cody into another hug but Billy pulled him aside in time.

"Thanks, but no thanks he knows what he wants so we'll get those and pay and leave." Billy said looking up at her and walking away.

"He didn't have to be so mean and take my Codykins away from me!" Sierra said to herself.

"Okay now that that's over, what do you want?" Billy asked.

"Blue and black Reeboks." Cody replied as they walked over to the mens' section.

Found em'!" Mikey yelled as soon as they got to the reeboks in the said section.

"What size are you?" Mikey asked.

"9 an a half." Cody replied.

"Dude you have small feet!" Joshua said.

"Hey I'm about to turn seventeen and I'm like 5'4, shut up!And by the way what makes people taller?" Cody asked.

"Growth spurts." Billy said.

"No like isn't it something you drink?" Cody asked.

"Milk." Joshua said.

"We need milk!" Cody exclaimed.

"Here!" Mikey said grabbing the box and giving it to Joshua.

"You're paying this time!" Mikey and Billy said in unison.

* * *

><p><em>With The Girls<em>

After Izzy walked out into the foodcourt she decided to call them and get something to eat.

"Hey, Emily I'm at the foodcourt and I was wondering if you guys wanted anything."

"No we don't want anything and we were looking for you in the store but okay we will catch up with you in a lttle bit." Emily said and hung up.

After the interns caught up with Izzy and she finished her meal they went to Rack Room Shoes because it was closer than Payless Shoestore.

"So do you know what kind of shoes you want?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah just some sandals or flip flops green, maybe." Izzy said walking over to the said shoes,grabbing them and handing them to Emily and this time, waited with them in line.

* * *

><p><em>The Guys<em>

"Why do we need milk again?" Mikey asked as they walked over to a store that was filled with hats and also did peircings.

"So I can grow to a normal sized sixteen and a half kid!" Cody said after he was done with his fifth carton.

"But will these clothes still fit?" Mikey asked.

"No that's why we go to the stores later and say that we didn't try them on and they didn't fit and get bigger sizes!" Cody said opening another carton.

"Hey pick out your hat and your peircings you want!" Billy said looking at all the peircings tney had to offer.

"Okay here is the hat I want and these are the peircings, nose and right ear on my earlobe!" Cody said setting on the chair to have the holes in his skin and the peircings to be put in.

**_17 Minutes Later_**

"Okay now that that's done let us go back to the hotel!" Billy said as the four walked out of the mall.

"Okay lets go back to the hotel!" Jessie said as the four girls left the mall.

* * *

><p><em>Cody's room<em>

"So what do you think?" Cody said standing in front of the guys after they came back from returning the clothes and getting larger sizes, turns out it actually worked and he was now 5'7, taller than Duncan and Ezekiel!Cody was wearing a silver stud peircing on the right side of his nose and the same kind of peircing on his right ear's lobe with black curly hair with extensions in making it go to his shoulders and a white and blue cap turned a gray and black hoodie with a white Zoo York symbol on the front, a dark green skin tight t-shirt can be seen at the top of the hoodie(because the hoodie was a v-neck),black skinny jeans that fit his boney structure perfectly, and lastly black and blue Reeboks on his feet.

With all of the Total Drama boys from the peanut gallery, plus Geoff,Mikey,Billy, and Joshua they all applauded to Cody and Owen compared him to Justin and Cody, knowing how Owen felt about Justin stepped away from him.

"Thanks guys I just can't wait to get back in the game!" Cody said.

* * *

><p><em>Izzy's room<em>

"Okay tell me what do you think?" Izzy said as she walked out of her bathroom and in front of the peanut gallery,aftermath co-host, and interns.

She had a red stud peircing on her right eyebrow and the left side of her hair was dyed brown with some orange curls in it but other then the oranger curls it was had a lime green hoodie with the sleeves cut to her elbows with her yellow tank top with the sky and clouds on the front sticking out through the shorts like Heather's only a faded blue showed off her legs and lasty her green flip flops to make her outfit complete.

"That looks amazing on you!" Bridgette exclaimed aproaching her friend.

"Thank you and Izzy really wants to kick some major butt!" Izzy said in third person.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> Canadian Hawk is a play on American Eagle the reason I did a play on that and not anything else I don't think it would make sense for an American Eagle to be in Canada

**[2] **Zoo York is a clothing brand if you want to learn more about it type Zoo York into your search engine


	3. Welcome Two The Jungle

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Total Drama Series or any thing else in this chapter**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama Action!" Chris said to the camera.<p>

"We went back in time to the stone ages and had a pretty rough this being Courtney's first full challenge on the Grips and over all this season, she took control of the team and brought Duncan down!Will Duncan survive his ex-lover being in the game, probably not!See what happens this time on Total Drama Action!"

(Theme Song)

All the contestants are sleeping after the last episode while Cody, Izzy, and Chris talk about them being back in the game in the craft services tent while Chef is in the back ground chasing a rat with a knife.

"So what do you want us to do so they don't know that we're us?" Cody asked as he and Izzy sat beside each other with Chris sitting across from them.

"You need to act different... maybe like each other,Cody you be wild and crazy and Izzy you just be calm... but both of you have to talk in first person." Chris said.

"Okay so where do we go sleep,so when they wake up they don't see us?" Izzy asked.

"Me and Chef talked to each other and Cody will bunk with us in my trailer and Izzy you get to sleep in Chef's trailer by yourself so it isn't co-ed." Chris replied.

"But isn't Chef's trailer worse than yours?" Izzy asked.

"Yes but we fixed it up for you and then we will down grade it back for Chef once you two will be sleeping in the castmates' trailers." Chris explained.

* * *

><p><strong>The morning<strong>

Cody and Izzy were dressed up in costumes and were already there in movie set that the challenges was going to be in today.

Chris was dressed up in cloth similiar to his garb for the last challenge, but it looked more like Tarzan.

"Welcome to todays episode, Welcome Two The Jungle!" Please change into your costumes that you will be wearing for this episode!" Chris announced.

* * *

><p>All of the guys were dressed up like tarzan but with their cloths the color of their team, while the girls were wearing similiar loin cloths that the boys were wearing but they went down to their lower thighs and they had cloths covering their privates up towards the top of their body but that was the only place that they were covering.<p>

"What are we supposed to be, strippers!" Courtney asked.

"Don't question, just enjoy, Princess!" Duncan said.

* * *

><p>Confession Cam<p>

Courtney: "I swear one day I am just going to strangle him!"

Lindsay: "I'm not to sure about wearing this costume."

* * *

><p>"For todays challenge I have some interns dressed up like a giant parrot and a giant monkey, you two teams will go on two different paths and if you spot one of the animals I just said and you make it here first not only does your team win but you get two surprises, and I will tell you once both teams have gotten their animals and crossed the finish line, on your mark... Get set... Go!" Chris yelled.<p>

As soon as Chris said go, the Screaming Gaffers took off into the jungle set and carefully looked around trying to find one of the two said animals, with Duncan in the lead.

"So what do you think the surprises are?" LeShawna asked, Harold.

"Probably a good meal, and getting to sleep in late." Harold replied.

"I don't think so, because Chris isn't generous enough to let us sleep in all we know the 'interns' are real animals that will claw us to death!" Heather said pushing Harold to the ground and walking up ahead of Duncan so that she was in the lead.

"Will you all shut up!Doris, the other H-Bomb can't handle you dumb 'mad' skills and LeShawna what do you see in hi-" Duncan was saying.

"Hey I think I see the monkey!" Harold shouted, sure enough the monkey was up in the trees swinging from tree to tree, and as soon as Harold said that, the monkey turned around and stuck his tongue out at the and put his hands up on the side of his head to look like a moose antlers and spit at them and continued swinging.

"I don't think it's a real monkey!" Duncan yelled at Heather.

"And how do you know that!" Heather exclaimed.

"Because monkeys can't do that!" Duncan yelled back and then the team took off running to catch up with the monkey.

* * *

><p>Killer Grips<p>

When Chris said go the whole team took off running except for Lindsay, who was staring at a butterfly, the team went back and got her and then continued searching for the animals.

"Will you morons search harder!For all we know we might have lost already!" Courtney said, leading the team through the jungle.

"Yeah and what are you doing,your not searching, your just telling us what to do!" Justin yelled.

"Oh... no you didn't!" Courtney yelled as she lunged for Justin but Beth and Lindsay held her back.

* * *

><p>Confession Cam<p>

Justin:I'm lucky I'm the only boy on my team full of girls, while they're wearing this!Oh boy!

* * *

><p>"You don't say that to me you pr-!" Courtney yelled.<p>

"I see the parrot!" Beth yelled as she,Lindsay, and Justin ran forward, with Courtney folowing them at a slower pace.

The parrot then mimicked Beth. "Wahhh I see the parrot, I see the parrot!" The parrot said as it flew off.

"Quick, we have to get that over grown bird!" Courtney yelled as she took lead of the team and dashed off.

* * *

><p>Screaming Gaffers<p>

This team was still having trouble catching up with the primate, much less capturing it.

"When will it get tired!" Hether complained.

Just then the monkey stopped turned around and said "Say hello to my little friend!" and pissed on the team after it was done it ran off and into a cave.

"Well, I gues we've got a guy intern on out hands!" Duncan yelled,wiping the urine from his face and running into the cave after the primate, just for both of them to run out of the cave with a bear chasing them, with Duncan behind the primate and both of them running toward the rest of the team, Duncan, when they were close to the team, grabbed the monkey and hopped on the bear and steered the bear into a tree and then he hopped off with the monkey still in his hands he walked back to his team.

"So, are we going to head toward the finish line, or just sit here!" Duncan asked as he, and his team ran towards the finish line.

* * *

><p>Killer Grips<p>

The Gaffers were still chasing after the bird but it then turned around and gave them the bird, once it turned around again, it flew into a tree, knocking the bird out cold.

"Justin ran up and picked up the bird, he then ran towards the finish line with his team following.

* * *

><p>Chris and Chef<p>

Chef was wearing his pink bikini seen in one of the previous episodes, he was standing at the finish line where both pathes met with the Screaming Gaffers and the Killer Grips flags in his hand.

"Ohh I think one of the teams are coming!" Chris yelled to Chef.

"I know dummy, I can see them, now hand me my pay check because you should give me one because this bikini bottom, thong is going up my ass!" Chef yelled at Chris.

The Screaming Gaffers then crossed the line and the monkey broke free and walked towards Chris.

"The winners are The Screaming Gaffers!" Chef yelled holding up the gaffer flag, when he said that the Killer Grips came running up and saw that the other team had already won.

As Chef ran off to put his normal clothes on Chris congratulated the Screaming Gaffers.

"Okay do you want to know what the two surprises were?" Chris askes to which the teams replied with yes's.

"One, the winning team gets to vote somebody off the losing team!" Chris said.

"Two Each team gets this, your animal that you caught was one of the eliminated contestants or contestant who did not qualify for this season, they will be on your team, please unmask your animals." Chris asked.

The Gaffers unmasked theirs and found a sweating Grips unmasked theirs and found...

* * *

><p>okay you readers get to vote on who you want to go home. but you can't vote for any of the boys or Izzy because Cody and Izzy just got there and There aren't a lot of guys , so vote!<p> 


	4. Welcome Two The Jungle Elimination

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Total Drama Series or any thing else in this chapter**

**Votes**

**Courtney:2**

**Beth:**

**Lindsay:**

* * *

><p>"Izzy!" The whole cast yelled except for Cody and Chris, even Izzy yelled her name.<p>

"But she has already been brought back into the game this season!" Courtney yelled at Chris.

"Hey, not my fault she and Cody won the comeback challenge." Chris said pushing Courtney back out of his face.

"You touched my boobs, pervert!" Courtney yelled at Chris as she went back to her team covering her said parts.

"Actually, I'm Izzy!" Cody said ripping off a face mask showing Izzy's face in the monkey suit.

"And I'm Cody!" Izzy said ripping off her face mask revealing Cody in the parrot suit.

"No I'm Cody!" Izzy in the primate suit said ripping off another face mask.

"Yes he is and I am Izzy!" Cody in the bird suit said ripping off another face mask.

"So let me get this straight, Cody is on our team and Izzy is put back on their team again?" Heather said, confused.

"Yes!" Now you guys need to vote, including Cody, vote!And no voting for Izzy!" Chris said.

* * *

><p>"So with our new edition to the team,Cody why don't you vote first!" LeShawna said.<p>

"Okay... hmmm I don't really like Courtney." Cody said then a ding was heard.

"Oh god that thing again!" Harold said, covering his ears.

"What about it?" LeShawna asked.

"Well when you were eliminated last season and you didn't know why, we accidently kept saying your name and thing 'ding' was heard everytime and only me and Cody know it since you three were still in the game." Harold explained.

"Okay, that's nice, Doris I vote for Courtney." Duncan said.

"Courtney." LeShawna said.

"Courtney." Heather said.

"Courtney." Harold said.

"Okay so it's settled,Courtney will be eliminated." Duncan said

* * *

><p>Award Ceremony<p>

"Okay I have the Gaffers up here with me, to tell me who get's a Gilded Chris!" Chris said into the microphone.

"Izzy, you automaticly get one!" Chris yelled

"Duncan who get's the second award!" Chris asked.

"Justin!" Duncan said into the mic as Chef threw an award at Justin and he caught it.

"Who get's the next!" Chris asked.

"Lindsay!" Cody replied into the mic. as Chef threw an award at Lindsat and it hit her upside the head.

"Did it just wind really bad?" Lindsay asked.

"Who get's the last award!" Chris asked.

"...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Beth!" LeShawna said as Chef threw the last award at Beth as she happily caught it.

"Noooooooooo, you can't do this to me!I will murder you McClean!" Courtney yelled as the two interns that dgragged Izzy to the Lame-O-Sine dragged her to said vehicle.

"And there you have it Cody and Izzy are back in the game and Courtney is out of the game!What will happen next time on

Total

Drama

Action!" Chris signed off


	5. Million Dollar Babies

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Total Drama Series or any thing else in this chapter**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama Action!We had a jungle- themed challenge and put the castmates on a wild animal chase!After the challenge was over,and the Gaffers won,we introduced who they were chasing,Cody and Izzy and they were brought back into the game!The Gaffers got to eliminate one of the Grips and Courtney ended up leaving with every Gaffer voting for what happens this time on Total Drama Action!" Chris recaped.<p>

"Wake up players!I repeat, wake up!" Chris yelled into a microphone.

"Shut up McClean!" Duncan yelled.

"Hurry up and get ready!" Chris yelled as he walked away.

* * *

><p>"Okay so today's challenge will be sports themed!Everybody we will see what your favorite sport is and you will dress up in the uniform they wear in that sport you will then do an obsticle course will challenges from various sports!" Chris said.<p>

"Okay so tell me your favorite sports!"Chris said with uniforms in his hand.

"Baseball." Harold said getting a green and white baseball uniform.

"Football." Duncan said getting a green and white football uniform.

"Football." Cody said getting a green and white football uniform.

"Cheerleading." Heather said getting a green and white cheerleading uniform.

"Soccer." LeShawna said getting a green and white soccer uniform.

"Soccer." Beth said getting a red and black soccer uniform.

"Cheerleading." Lindsay said getting a red and black cheerleading uniform.

"Football." Izzy said getting a red and black football uniform.

"Baseball." Justin said getting a red and black baseball unifrom.

"Okay, go change and comeback and I'll tell you why you're doing this!" Chris said.

* * *

><p>Once everybody was in their uniforms Chris told them their purpose of the episode.<p>

"The other people with your favorite sport will be your teammates for todays challenge!" Chris announced.

"If you want immunity all members of your team must have the fastest time and if your team has the slowest time, every team will be voting someone out,and don't think of this as the merge!" Chris said.

"Now the teams are:"

"Harold and Justin!"

"Duncan,Cody, and Izzy!"

"Heather and Lindsay!"

LeShawna and Beth!"

"That's not fair!They get eight people on a team,Charles!" Lindsay yelled at Chris while pointing at Cody,Duncan,and Izzy.

"First of all it's _Chris _and second of all big deal get over it!" Chris yelled at Lindsay.

"So what are we going to do for the obsticles?" Harold asked.

"Right follow me children!" Chris said.

* * *

><p>Chris led them to a sports movie set where the obsticle course,which looked like it could tear DJ apart,was.<p>

The first obsticle was to kick the soccer balls into the goal,while everything was on fire.

Next you had to swim in a pool,filled with sharks and bombs.

Then you had to throw a football into a hole in the ground while twenty cows chase you.

Second to last you had to dribble a basketball and dunk it all while under water.

Finally you had to hit a target with a bow an arrow,but the target was as small as an ant.

"So,who wants to go first?" Cody asked, nerviously.

"We will!" Heather said,smirking deviously at Lindsay.

* * *

><p>Lindsay and Heather<p>

Heather went first with her soccer ball and when she shot it her leg caught on fire,though her ball still went in.

Lindsay kicked her ball but the wrong way and it hit Cody in the face then bounced off of a pole nearby and then went into the goal.

Next obsticle,Heather went first and she dove in,straight on top of a bomb and she blew up into the air and into the underwater net.

Lindsay walked in and swam to the other side,then right before she got out,a shark bobbed her up onto the platform.

After Heather walked up to the next obsticle she made Lindsay go first,Lindsay ran away from one of the cows and accidentally dropped it,the ball bounced off the cow's head and into the hole.

Heather didn't have some much luck,she didn't even have the chance to see the hole she got bunked off the field by a cow.

Heather went first and dribbled for about 4 bounces and dunked the ball then the ball came out from the top of the hoop.

Lindsay dribbled and threw it in the air then caught the ball and dunked the ball and it went through the net.

Heather, with the bow and arrow in hand aimed and fired it went straight over the target.

Lindsay had the bow and arrow and couldn't figure out how to shoot it and stomped her foot on the ground, when she did that,she dropped the arrow and it bounced on the ground and hit the target dead in the middle.

"You two have a total of 6 minutes and 48 seconds!" Chris announced.

"So who next?" LeShawna said.

"I guess us three." Duncan said.

* * *

><p>Duncan,Cody, and Izzy<p>

Duncan went first and kicked the ball into the net and walked off the field like it was nothing.

Cody went next and kicked it into the goal and walked off the field in similar fashion.

Izzy went last and kicked the ball into the goal and walked off the field like the other two.

Cody went first for the next obsticle and quickly dove in the middle and swam quickly to the other side and got out.

Izzy went next and purpously jumped on a bomb and got blown to the other side.

Duncan went last and jumped off the sharks to the platform.

When they got to the next obsticle Izzy went first and spiked the ball it bounced off the ground and into the hole.

Duncan went next and threw the ball into the hole and then jumped on a cow and rode it away.

Cody went last and threw the ball in a perfect spiral and it landed in the hole.

Izzy went first again and dribbled the ball on the wrong side of the goal and jumped over it and dunked the ball as she went back down.

Cody and Duncan went at the same time and threw their basketballs at each other dribbled them then passed them back to each other and the Duncan dunked and then Cody dunked.

Cody started the last challenge and barley managed to hit the target.

Izzy went next and got it dead in the middle.

Duncan went last and missed it.

"A total time of 5 minutes and 23.4 seconds!" Chris said.

"So who is going next?" Hether asked looking at the two teams.

"We will." Harold said.

* * *

><p>Harold and Justin<p>

Justin went first and kicked the ball but it bounced off the goal and hit him in the face,bringing him to his knees and him catch on fire.

Harold went next and struggled to get the ball to move.

Harold went first for the second obsticle and got his uniform torn up by the sharks and barley made it to the other side.

Justin got a ride on the sharks and one kissed his head and gave him a woven basket while he had a red hood on and he skipped away.

Justin went next and got the cows to stay away from and threw the ball into the hole.

Harold wasn't so lucky and got bounced around on the field and just managed to get it in the hole.

Harold threw the ball in front of him caught it dribbled it and dunked it,but like Heather it bounced out through the top.

Justin,somehow charmed the ball to dribble itself and a little bubble person appeared and dunked the ball.

Justin got the bow and arrow to shoot itself and got it dead in the center.

Harold also hit the target.

"A total time of 7 minutes and 5 seconds last place so far guys!" Chris said.

"So LeShawna,Beth your turn!" Chris said.

* * *

><p>LeShawna and Beth<p>

Beth went first and kicked the ball easily into the goal.

LeShawna went next and did the same as beth.

LeShawna swam first and made it to the other side with the sharks staring at her.

Beth went next and didn't have as much luck as her partney as she got chased by a shark but got out in time as the shark then ran into the edge.

LeShawna went first again and threw the ball right behind the hole.

Beth did almost the same but threw it right in front of the hole.

Beth dribbled and dunked the ball,is what she would,ve done she couldn't jump high enough.

LeShawna had the same problems as Beth and didn't make it.

LeShawna shot the bow and arrow and missed the target by mere inches.

Beth was way off with her shot.

"And your time was... 7 minutes and 5 seconds making you and team brain and bronds are tied for last place!" Chris said cracking up.

"So what does this mean?"Harold asked.

"Cody,Izzy,Duncan,Heather, and Lindsay will vote for one of you four!" Chris said.

"See who goes home when we come back to..."

"Total"

"Drama"

"Action!" Chris said going into a commercial.

* * *

><p>So vote for either<p>

Beth

LeShawna

Justin

or Harold

and I know this challenge wasn't like the one from the show sorry about that!


	6. Million Dollar Babies Elimination

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Total Drama Series or any thing else in this chapter**

**Harold:0**

**Justin:0**

**Beth:0**

**LeShawna:1**

* * *

><p>"Okay winners vote!" Chris said.<p>

**_2 Minutes Later _**

"Okay now let's see who get's a Gilded Chris!" Chris said holding index cards.

"Justin!" Chris said as Justin caught his award.

"Lindsay!" Chris said as Lindsay got hit upside the head again.

"What is it with the wind!" Lindsay asked, having no idea that she got hit by an award.

"But she already had immunity!" Heather yelled.

"I know, I just wanted to hit her!" Chris said.

"and Beth!" Chris said as she caught her award.

"Harold,LeShawna." Chris said as both looked over at each other.

"Harold you proved yourself useless in today's challenge!" Chris said.

"And LeShawna you started out good,but ended up in major suckish town!"Chris said.

"And the last award goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Harold!" Chris said, throwing the last award at the said nerd.

"Me but, I'm fabulous!Who voted for me though!" LeShawna asked and all of the winning contestants raised their hands.

",no!" LeShawna yelled as she was being carried by Chef into the Lame-O-Sine.

"And there you have it LeShawna is gone and Harold really proved that he was useless see what happens next time on

Total

Drama

Action!" Chris signed off.

* * *

><p>and there goes LeShawna<p>

Elimination Order:Geoff,Bridgette,E-Scope,Trent,Gwen,DJ,Izzy,Owen,Courtney,LeShawna

Questions-

How come nobody did any confessinals this episode?

How will I do the merge next episode?

Who will be the next victim to be booted off the show?


	7. Dial M For Merger

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Total Drama Series or any thing else in this chapter**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama Action we did a sports themed challenge and Harold proved that he was a useless weakling!And LeShawna ended up going home with the vote by every winner and since the losers didn't get to will happen this time on Total Drama Action!" Chris said.<p>

* * *

><p>"Crap!Where the hell are we!" Duncan yelled as he woke up on the ground with the other contestants still asleep in a room gray,white, and black.<p>

"Ahhh!"Harold yelled as he woke up and got hit in the head by Duncan.

"Uhh where are we?" Cody moaned as he looked at Duncan.

"How am I supposed to know!"Duncan exclaimed as he shrugged.

"Chris is written all over this!" Heather yelled as she looked around.

"Hey guys!"Izzy yelled,standing on her hands.

"Hey Izz."Cody said,used to the weird things that are Izzy.

"Are we at the mall?"Lindsay asked looking at Beth as both of them woke up.

"No Lindsay it isn't the mall,but I don't know where we are."Beth replied.

"So question is... how do we wake up Justin?"Cody asked as he looked at the sleeping model hugging his handheld mirror in his sleep.

"I know how."Duncan said as he poked Justin in the face and Justin woke up.

"My beautiful face,it's ruined,it's ruined!"Justin yelled,bawling.

"Hello contestants,glad you're awake,I thought I'd have to do it."Chris said on a giant television screen visibly appearing out of nowhere.

"Ahhh!"All of the contestants said except for Duncan who said:"Lame...".

"Well it shouldn't be because the teammates that you can't stand are not anymore please welcome to the merge!"Chris said causing everybody to cheer and Duncan,Heather,Lindsay, and Izzy cheered more because they made it last season.

"So how do we get out of here, because there isn't a door?"Harold asked.

"Well look over to your right and you'll see,well just look over to your right."Chris said as the contestants saw high tec secrurity system lasers in front of the door.

"The first one to make it all the way across wins an advantage next challenge!"Chris said.

"Hey Cody,Duncan come here!" Heather whispered over to the said guys as they looked at each other and then walked over to Heather.

"What?"Duncan asked.

"I have a lttle offer... you two don't like some of the others here.. right?" Heather asked to which Cody and Duncan mumbled Justin and Harold respectively.

"Good how about we make an alliance and vote those two out along with two others that I don't like." Heather said.

"And who would those two be?"Cody asked.

"Lindsiot and Bethanny."Heather said.

"Leaving us three plus Izzy."Cody said.

"Yes,so do we have a deal."Heather asked.

"Yeah."Duncan and Cody agreed.

" how about we go and get across that together?"Heather said.

"Okay let's go."Duncan said as he and Cody jumped through various lasers without getting touched as they let Heather catch up.

Then Heather slid under one laser and jumped high above another one and waited.

Cody went next and jumped above one and carefully maneuvered through two lasers at the same time but ended up slipping but kept his balance and dodged 3 moving lasers and was caught up with Heather.

Duncan went last and dodged a mirror that Justin threw at him and the mirror reflected a laser and the laser hit Duncan in the chest causing him to fall on the ground and sirens to go off and the lasers to deactivate and Heather and Cody went to the other side of the former lasers and turned off the sirens with a button on the wall.

"Looks like Cody and Heather get the advantage for the next challenge!"Chris said petting a cat as he was rolled in on a chair by Chef.

"The next challenge is to escape an exploding building,Cody and Heather you get grappling hooks!To escape!By the way... you have 2 minutes so yeah and when you escape... if you escape go to the building next door with the sign saying Murder on the Brink!"Chris said as he motioned for Chef to wheel him out.

"I hate my life."Chef grumbled.

"Faster!"Chris yelled.

"Well why don't we use our grappling hooks to bring us and our other final four to the building?"Heather asked.

"Okay,you take Duncan and I'll take Izzy."Cody said as he walked over to Izzy grabbed her arm and walked to the door.

"And after you walk out of the door block it from the outside with my broom!" Cody told Heather as he pulled a broom from his pocket and walked out of the door with Izzy and his grappling hook.

Heather grabbed Duncan's arm and ther broom and walked out of the door also.

* * *

><p>Heather,Duncan,Cody, and Izzy<p>

After Heather blocked the door with Cody's broom the two threw their hooks at the building and Cody grabbed Izzy and Heather grabbed Duncan and both jumped off of the building and landed on the building next to them.

* * *

><p>Justin,Harold,Lindsay,and Beth<p>

"Now what do we do!"Justin yelled.

"I never got to shop in Paris!"Lindsay cried.

"I never got to make out with LeShawna!"Harold said.

"Keep it PG-13 Harold!"Justin yelled.

"Good news there wasn't any bomb did any of you wonder where it was or why you didn't see it?No you just said things that you never got to do before you died!Chris said.**[1]**

"So next challenge will be on the Murder on the Brink!building!"Chris yelled as he pet his cat and wheeled his self out because Chef didn't come back in when Chris did.

* * *

><p>"So your third challenge will be to defuse a stink bomb in 5 minutes!"Chris said making Cody nervous.<p>

* * *

><p>Confession Cam<p>

Cody:"Last time I tried to defuse a bomb I ended up making Bridgette fail her turned out good for my team.

* * *

><p>"So are you ready,even if your not go!"Chris said.<p>

Duncan looked around the bomb and noticed a sign that said:

CUT THE BLUE WIRE!

Duncan did as the sign told and cut the blue wire and ended up getting blasted with skunk spray and noticed that the top was peeling and he peeled it off and it said:

DON'T CUT THE BLUE WIRE!

"Crap."Duncan groaned as he face-palmed

Izzy cut all of the wires and got skunk spray in her face too.

"Yes!"Izzy cheered.

Lindsay,Harold,Justin,Beth,Heather, and Cody cut the red wires and all got blown in the face except for Lindsay as she won but still got sprayed by everyone's bombs.

"Lindsay has one her,Heather,and Cody get a special award for winning the two major challenges: the lasers-Cody and Heather, and this which Lindsay one they get to go to the Cheese Factory!"Chris announced.

"Don't you mean the Cheesecake Factory?"Cody corrected.

"No I said cheese and I meant cheese!"Chris yelled at him.

"And they also get immunity!As for the rest of you you're all up for elimination!But before anything happens we might want to get you to take a bath in tomato juice!"Chris said the last part while pinching his nose.

Later the contestants were all in the tomato juice

* * *

><p>"Okay by Cody,Lindsay,and Heather!"Chris said while shutting the door to his private limo that he was letting the winning contestants ride in that because they would need the lame one.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>A little reference to Before We Die in TDWT

I know they wasn't an elimination in this episode but I decided to add one because with my plans for this story I'm going to have to.

So you can vote for:

Duncan

Beth

Harold

Izzy

or Justin


	8. Dial M For Merger Elimination

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Total Drama Series **

**Beth:**

**Justin:1**

**Duncan:**

**Izzy:**

**Harold:**

**And sorry for my misspelled words and sentences cut off and the wrong synonyms in the last chapter my computer cut it off or I didn't know how to spell it or the computer is a retard for the wronf synonyms because I know what I typed!**

* * *

><p>"Okay your votes are cast and the first to get a Gilded Chris is... Izzy!"Chris said after the commercial break ended as Izzy caught her award with her feet.<p>

"Next is Duncan!"Chris continued and Duncan caught his award and sighed.

"The next award goes to Harold,the useless weakling!"Chris yelled.

"Hey!"Harold yelled as he caught his award.

"And the last award goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Beth!"Chris yelled as Beth caught her award.

"Justin your outa here!"Chris said as Justin walked toward the Lame-O-Sine.

"Just to let you know this show has just gotten 100 percent less beautiful!"Justin said.

"Don't you mean 75 percent because I poked your face!"Duncan yelled as the Lame-O-Sine drove away.

* * *

><p>There you have it Justin is gone<p>

Elimination Order-Geoff,Bridgette,E-Scope,Trent,Gwen,DJ,Explosivo,Owen,Courtney,LeShawna,Justin

Questions-

How will the winners of this episode like the Cheese Factory?

What will the Costumes be for the superhero challenge?

And who might die trying to win the million?

This chapter is detacated to Dan Weldon Indy car racer died today in a crash

1978-2011 Aged-33


	9. Super Herold

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Total Drama Series**

**And I accidentally misspelled 'Weldon last chapter his name is Dan Wheldon he died in a 15 out of 34 indy car pile up and was sent airborn and into the catch fence and while he was in the air he flipped multiple times he caught on fire after he hit the fence.**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama Action the contestants found themselves in a dull colored building and were surprised that I was on a tv screen inside a tv!Cody,Duncan, and Heather made an alliance and showed their flexibility and then Lindsay showed how smart she was and defused a stink the end Cody,Heather,and Lindsay ended up going to the Cheese Factory!And Justin went home!See what happens this time on Total Drama Action!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Wake up!"Chris yelled.<p>

* * *

><p>Confession Cam<p>

Cody:"The merge it's a great feeling!"

* * *

><p>"So what's the torture today?"Duncan asked as he played with his slop.<p>

"Well thanks for asking Duncan,follow me!" Chris said as he walked out of the tent.

* * *

><p>"Well this challenge will be about super heros!"Chris announced.<p>

"Awesome!"Harold and Cody exclaimed as they high 5 each other.

"You will have to make your own costume,name,and power and Chef and I will judge!"Chris said.

* * *

><p>After their costumes and things were made.<p>

"Okay first,Harold!"Chris said.

Harold walked out in a blue robe,blue spandex and his red underwear on the outside of his spandex he also had a blue ski mask on his face.

"I am the blue blubber."Harold said putting his hands on his waist and looking up toward the sky making Chris and Chef crack up.

"My power is to get fat in 2 seconds."Harold said,pulling on a piece of string connected to his robe and it blew up and looked like a blown up life jacket.

"4 out of 10 by Harold."Chris said as Harold walked off.

"Next!" Chef yelled and Izzy walked out wearing a red skin tight dress with panty-hose and black heels.

"My name is Agent Esquire!"Izzy announced.

"My power is to disappear and then reappear somewhere else."Izzy said as she walked off of the runway and jumped in the air and vanished in a puff of smoke and then popped up behind Chris and gave him a wet-whilly causing Chef to laugh.

"2 out of 10!"Chris yelled.

"No 8 out of 10!"Chef yelled at Chris.

"No!"Chris stood up and Chef did too.

"8 out of 10 it is then."Chris said as he sat down and looked at his paper

"Next!"Chris said as Heather came out.

She was wearing a black tube top,black sunglasses and black khakis and black socks.

"My name is the Black Panther and my power is to blend in with anything that is black as she walked towards a shadow of a building next to them and you could only see her gray eyes.

"6 out of 10."Chris said as Heather stormed off.

"Next."Chef said.

Cody came out wearing green spandex with a yellow cape that went down to his knees, a yellow belt and a yellow helmet.

"I am the Green Bee**[1]** and my power is to sting you!"Cody said as he pulled out Harold's kantana blade and started slicing through the air.

"7 out of 10,next!"Chris said.

Duncan came out wearing his normal clothes.

"My name is the Normal Guy and my power is to punch people in the face."Duncan said as he went back stage pulled out Harold and punched him in the face.

"1 out of 10."Chris said.

"Next!"Chef yelled

Lindsay came walking out in a wonder woman outfit with maple leaves instead of stars.

"My name is Wonder Woman and my power is to wonder,by the way where is the mall and when do we get to shop?"Lindsay said.

"9 out of 10."Chef said.

"Next!"Chef said again.

Beth came out wearing a black suit with golf balls on it.

"I am the Contrwolman and combination of control and woman and my power is to control monsters."Beth said as she started moving around and the monster from the first episode came from it's movie set and started doing the same things as Beth.

"7 out of 10!Everybody come back out!"Chris said as the others came out.

"The big loser was Duncan with 1 of 10!Then next is Harold with 4!The Heather with 6!Cody and Beth with 7!Izzy with 8 and then the winner is Lindsay with 9 of 10!"Chris said.

"So does she get immunity?"Duncan asked.

"No that was just the first challenge the other one is a small little obsticle-walk across a tight rope while Chef and the six interns that helped Cody and Izzy get their new outfits throw cannonballs and meat balls at you the contestant with the fastest time wins immunity!And if you fall off you automatically lose the chance at staying here for another day or til I feel like doing another challenge!"Chris said.

"First Duncan!"

* * *

><p>Duncan's Run<p>

Duncan sped across the rope and he first got hit with a meatball at the halfway point he then started to get pelted by meatballs and cannonballs and right before he got to the end he got it by a cannonball (courtesy of Chef) and fell off.

"Duncan you fell,but if you didn't your time would've been 9 seconds!Harold you're up!"Chrsi said.

* * *

><p>Harold's Run<p>

Harold dodged multiple meatballs and jumped over a cannonball while he was in the middle when he came back down he slipt and landed on his groin on the rope and the slid off the side and fell on his head.

"Oooh Harold you really are a useless weakling!"Chris said

Heather your turn!"

* * *

><p>Heather's Run<p>

Heather ran across the rope and dodged 3 cannonballs and ran the rest of the way.

"Your time is 6 seconds!Beth your up!"Chris said.

* * *

><p>Beth's Run<p>

Beth fell off a little after the halfway mark by a 6 meatballs and fell on a mattress which was Cody put there for Harold but he fell off on the wrong side.

"Beth better than some worse than Duncan's"Chris said.

"Cody your up next!"Chris said.

* * *

><p>Cody's Run<p>

Cody made his way across and got hit by some of the meatballs he then took out his blade (Well Harold's blade) and sliced through the air making it cut through the meatballs and deflect the cannonballs he made it across by then.

"Cody 5 seconds!"Chris said.

"Izzy!"Chris said.

* * *

><p>Izzy's Run<p>

Izzy ran to the middle disappeared in smoke and then reappeared at the end.

"Izzy 2 seconds!"Chris said.

"Lindsay!"Chris said.

* * *

><p>Lindsay's Run<p>

Lindsay apparently thought she could win a trip to the mall and sped across the rope not even paying attention when she got hit by a cannonball she then got to the other side.

"Lindsay 1.55 seonds!You win immunity!"Chris said.

* * *

><p>The Boys' Trailer<p>

"So we're going to do it?"Cody asked.

"Yeah we are."Heather replied.

"Okay you better go so that me and Cody can finish the plan."Duncan said as Heather agreed and left.

As soon as Harold walked in he looked over at Cody.

"Hey Cody thanks for putting the mattress there even though I didn't land on it."Harold said.

"Hey no problem and I see you have ice for your..."Cody left off.

"Yeah, it sucks!"Harold exclaimed.

"Anyways Doris as the boys we're outnumbered we need to make an alliance and vote one of the girls out."Duncan said standing up.

"Yeah us three need to vote out and Beth will vote for Duncan Heather will vote for Izzy and Izzy will vote for us voting for Beth it's obvious that she would be eliminated!"Cody explained.

"You're right I will vote for Beth."Harold said.

* * *

><p>Later That Night In The Boys' Trailer<p>

"So did it work?" Heather asked.

"Yeah,us three plus Harold will vote for Beth."Cody said.

"Good and I have Izzy voting for Beth too."Duncan said as he walked back in the trailer.

"So let's go to the award ceremony."Cody said as he walked out with Duncan and Heather.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] A little reference to the movie The Green Hornet<strong>

**So you can vote from:**

**Heather**

**Duncan**

**Cody**

**Beth**

**Harold**

**or Izzy**

**Will Heather,Cody, and Duncan's plan to get Harold and Izzy to vote with them against Beth succeed?**


	10. Super Herold Elimination

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Total Drama Series**

**Heather:0**

**Cody:0**

**Duncan:3 Beth,Harold,and Lindsay**

**Harold:0**

**Beth:3 Duncan,Cody, and Izzy**

**Izzy:1 Heather**

* * *

><p>"So how about I mix things up a bit and say who voted for who!"Chris said.<p>

"Duncan voted for voted for voted for voted for voted for voted for Izzy and Lindsay voted for Duncan.!"Chris annunced.

"It's a tie between Duncan and Beth well how about we revote and Duncan and Beth no voting."Chris said.

Cody voted for Beth

Heather voted for Duncan

Izzy voted for Beth

Harold voted for Duncan

Lindsay voted for Beth

"And the votes are in,the one who is going home is Beth!"Chris said.

"What but me,Heather, and Lindsay voted for Duncan!"Harold yelled at Chris.

"No you and Heather voted for Duncan Lindsay voted for Beth!"Chris said showing his index cards having Lindsay's face then voted on the right of her face and Beth's face on the left of 'voted'.

"I must have accidentally voted for you Bertha!"Lindsay said looking to her right.

"It's okay bye guys!"Beth said as she sat down in the Lame-O-Sine and it drove away.

* * *

><p>Even though nobody voted for Beth to go home the reason she lost and was the target of Heather, Duncan, and Cody was because I didn't have anything planned with her but I have something planned for Duncan and somebody did vote for Duncan sorry for that but I had to.<p>

Elimination Order-Geoff,Bridgette,E-Scope,Trent,Gwen,DJ,Explosivo,Owen,Courtney,LeShawna,MERGE Justin,Beth

Questions-

How will the final six stand each other when the competition is winding down?

How will Heather deal with being new enemies of Cody and Duncan?

Can Lindsay get immunity for the third week in a row?


	11. The Princess Pride

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Total Drama Series **

**Note:I will not be doing aftermaths unless they have something to do with the main show to help it move along.**

**Note:I won't be able to update my two chapters everyday now because I'm going back to school from fall break and I managed to squeaze this one in**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama Action!We had a super fun time with a super hero making contest and Lindsay won that as well as the obsticle challenge and the 6 interns were first seen in action!What will happen this time on Total Drama Action!"Chris announced.<p>

* * *

><p>The contestants and Chris were waiting in front of the set on the outside of the gates waiting for the Lame-O-Sine to arrive.<p>

"Why do we have to wait!"Duncan asked as the rundown limo came into view.

"Because there is a small surprise. More like a big one."Chris mumbled the last sentence to himself.

When the Lame-O-Sine stopped out came the returning face of...

"Courtney..."Duncan said.

* * *

><p>"That's right castmates Courtney sued us again and she is back in the game!"Chris announced.<p>

"Ain't that a kicker, huh!"Harold said to Duncan,chuckling.

"Shut up Harold!"Cody yelled across the room while sitting next to Izzy.

* * *

><p>Confession Cam<p>

Izzy:"While he was setting next to me I wanted to hold his hand but don't tell Owen I said that.

* * *

><p>The aftermath hotel<p>

Owen is in the bathroom eating a hotdog "What dosen't she want you to tell me?"Owen yelled.

"Nothing Owen!"Every other non-contestant said.

* * *

><p>"So what's the challenge?"Heather asked.<p>

"Well first is for the girls to see who can fit in something fragile and clear."Chris said.

"The glass boot."Izzy said pointing to the boot in Chris' hand.

"Yes a glass boot, boys you go with Chef and he will tell you what you three have to do."Chris said.

Chris went to Lindsay first and tried to put it one it went on so easily because her foot is so small that the boot fell off her foot and Chris caught it before it broke.

Chris then went over to Heather and tried to fit her foot in the boot and her foot was to big.

Chris then went over to Courtney and her foot was also to big.

Chris went to Izzy and put her foot in the boot and it fit perfectly.

"Izzy you will be Princess Izzy for this episode!"Chris said.

"And Heather,Lindsay, and Courtney go meet Chef and go with him and the boys."Chris said.

"Okay Izzy you and the female interns will pick out your dress and they will tell you your part in the challenge."Chris said as he handed Princess Izzy over to Emily,Tiffany, and Jessie.

* * *

><p>Chef and the other contestants<p>

"You guys will be wearing this things and will be called the names I give you."Chef said.

"Duncan you are Little Red Riding Hood."Chef said as he handed Duncan a red hood attatched to a red cape.

"Cody you are the Frog Prince."Chef said handing Cody a green metal helmet resembling a frog.

"Harold you are the Eighth Dwarf of the Seven Dwarfs."Chef said handing Harold a dunce cap.

"Lindsay you are Sleeping Beauty."Chef said handing Lindsay a white headgown.

"Heather you are the Ugly Stepsister."Chef said handing Heather a big fake witch looking nose.

"Courtney you are The Wicked Witch of the East."Chef said handing Courtney a witch hat.

* * *

><p>The challenge<p>

"Okay you guys will have to make it across the bridge while the bridge is guarded by Chef."Chris said.

"Sounds easy."Duncan said.

"While blind-folded."Chris continued.

"The ones who pass Chef will have to battle the dragon and make it up to Princess Izzy and I will tell you once your up there."Chris said.

"First up Duncan."

* * *

><p>Duncan's Run<p>

Duncan made sure that he_ could _see and walked up to Chef punched him in the face and ran to the other side.

Chef then went up to him,grabbed him, and threw him off the bridge.

* * *

><p>Cody's Run<p>

Cody ran straight at Chef and ducked past him and ran to the other side.

* * *

><p>Lindsay's Run<p>

Lindsay ran towards Chef and Chef knocked her backwards and she fell off the bridge.

* * *

><p>Courtney's Run<p>

Courtney ran towards Chef and leaped off his back and ran towards the other side.

* * *

><p>Heather's Run<p>

Heather tried to do the same as Courtney but Chef grabbed her foot and flung her off the bridge.

* * *

><p>Harold's Run<p>

Harold managed to distract Chef with his 'num-yos' and got to the other side.

* * *

><p>"Leaving us with Harold,Courtney,Cody, and Duncan to do the second challenge!"Chris announced while petting his cat and eating cookies.<p>

* * *

><p>Second challenge<p>

The dragon turned out to be the monster and Beth's little 'helper' for the last challenge.

"At least we got swords."Harold said.

"Yeah!"Duncan and Cody yelled in unison.

Duncan ran up to the 'dragon' and threw his sword at it like javlin but it bounced right off and Cody caught it and went up to Duncan.

"Listen I'll get Harold you get Courtney and then we'll both kill this thing."Cody said.

"Got it."Duncan said as he ran toward Courtney.

* * *

><p>Confession Cam<p>

Cody:"After we kill the dragon I'm going to take Duncan out and get to Izzy."

* * *

><p>Cody and Harold<p>

"Hey Cody wanna help me?"Harold asked.

"Yeah, Harold about that..."Cody drifted off on his sentence and attacked Harold.

"Ahhh dude what the heck!"Harold yelled as he dodged Cody's strike

"Sorry Doris I got to win!"Cody yelled as he struck Harold in the stomach and pushed him to the ground.

"Dude,you're turning into another Duncan,GOSH!"Harold yelled as he took another blow to the stomach and fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Duncan and Courtney<p>

"Hey Princess, or in this case hey Witch."Duncan said.

"What do you want?"Courtney said.

"Just to say this!"Duncan said as he jumped Courtney and made her fall on her back with him on top of her.

Their faces were inches apart and Duncan couldn't take it and kissed Courtney and they started to make out.

"Well looks like I'm doing this myself."Cody said as he jumped on the 'dragon' and saw a flip switch to turn it off and he flipped it and jumped off the faking dragon.

Cody then started to climb up the tower where Princess Izzy was and the dragon came back to life and tried to jump up to Cody but he was already to far up.

Once Cody was up there Chris yelled up.

"Cody and Izzy you two need to kiss to win immunity!"Chris yelled.

Cody and Izzy looked at each other and leaned in closer... closer... closer...-their lips were touching and now they were kissing they put their hands on each others back and finally ended the kiss.

"Cody and Izzy you two have won immunity!"Chris said.

* * *

><p>That's right Cody and Izzy's first kiss so how will it end up? I don't even know!<p>

You can vote for

Duncan

Lindsay

Courtney

Harold

or Heather


	12. The Princess Pride Elimination

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Total Drama Series **

**Harold:**

**Duncan:**

**Heather:**

**Courtney:**

**Lindsay:1**

* * *

><p>"Izzy and Cody already get their Gilded Chris'"!Chris said as Cody and Izzy caught theirs.<p>

"The next castmate to get one is... Heather!"Chris said as Heather caught her Gilded Chris.

"The next one is... Harold!"Chris said as Harold caught his.

"The next one to get a Gilded Chris is... Courtney!"Chris shouted into the mic as Courtney caught her second award.

"The last award goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Duncan!"Chris said as Duncan caught his and sighed.

"That means Lindsay is outta here!"Chris said as Lindsay walked toward the Lame-O-Sine.

"It's okay guys, no hard feelings!"Lindsay yelled as she sat down and was driven off.

"That's it guys today we had Lindsay go home!Izzy and Cody had their first onscreen kiss and Courtney returned to the competition what will happen next time on Total

Drama

Action!"Chris signed off.

* * *

><p>yeah Lindsay's gone and Courtney's back.<p>

Elimination Order-Geoff,Bridgette,E-Scope,Trent,Gwen,DJ,Explosivo,Owen,Courtney,LeShawna,MERGE Justin,Beth,Lindsay

Questions-

How will Duncan survive Courtney being back?

Will Izzy and Cody become a couple?

Will I bring anybody else back into the competition?


	13. Get A Clue

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Total Drama Series**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama Action!We had a magical time in the world of came back and screwed with Duncan and they ended up making beat up Harold and would've done the same with Duncan and in the end of the chalenge Cody and Izzy shared a kiss and in the end of the episode Lindsay went will happen this time on Total Drama Action!"Chris said.<p>

* * *

><p>Confession Cam<p>

Harold:"Cody was mean and he called me Doris!GOSH!

Cody:"I feel bad about what I did to Harold now he won't talk to me, but since I didn't do anything to Duncan me and him are still trying to eliminate Hather for ditching us on eliminating Beth!

* * *

><p>"What the heck?"Cody said, confused as he pulled out a microchip from his food.<p>

"Why would that be in your-"Duncan was asking.

"I don't know!"Cody yelled at Duncan and shrugged.

"Princess, put this in your PDA!"Duncan yelled at his girlfriend and she put it in her said device.

The messege

Chris pops up on the screen.

"Help contestants I am stuck in something square and it stinks please help!But you need the numbers 5,22,4,3,and 7."Chris said as the screen turned to static.

"So does anybody know what that means?"Cody asked.

"Square and stinky?Oh the safe that Owen was in!"Courtney said as she ran off toward the said safe.

* * *

><p>"5 22 4 3 7,boom!"Courtney said as she opened the safe and walked in to Chris.<p>

"Where is my prize!"Courtney yelled.

"You don't get one because this wasn't a challenge but thanks for getting me out of there.

* * *

><p>"Your first challenge is to get DNA samples of the other contestants."Chris said.<p>

* * *

><p>Courtney<p>

Courtney set a trap for Heather's DNA she set a trip wire so when Heather got out of the shower she would trip and fall to the ground,Courtney would then pull out q-tip and swipe it against her skin and then get a swab of her skin.

Once Courtney heard the shower go off she hid behind in another shower and waited for Heather to trip once she heard a loud thump she sprang from the shower and saw Heather on the ground,naked.

"Why are you nude!"Courtney yelled, looking away.

"I didn't think anybody would come in here!Izzy is probably with Cody and I thought you would be taking a shower with Duncan so I didn't bother getting a towel!"Heather said.

But what Heather didn't know because her eyes were closed is that Courtney swiped her and ran out of there.

"I think I swiped her boob."Courtney mumbled to herself and went back to the girls' trailer to find Izzy lying in her bed.

"At least somebody's acting normal."Courtney said to herself.

Just then Cody and Duncan walked in with bags in their hands.

"What are you two doing in this trailer!"Courtney exclaimed.

"Because Izzy's not feeling to good and she wouldn't go to Chef so me and Duncan went to Chef and he came here then he told us to go back to the medical tent and he gave us medicine to give to her and we're here now."Cody said while sitting on Izzy's bed and feeling her forehead for a temperature.

"Duncan hand me the thermometer."Cody asked.

* * *

><p>Harold<p>

Harold had walked into the girls' trailer and saw Izzy asleep he went up to her and pulled out a string of her hair.

* * *

><p>Cody and Duncan<p>

The two boys agreed to let the other take their DNA. Cody got a piece Duncan's fingernail and Duncan got a string of Cody's now black hair.

* * *

><p>Heather<p>

Heather took a piece of Harold's goatee when he was in the girls' trailer.

* * *

><p>Cody got his own fingerprint for Izzy to move on.<p>

"Okay contestants come to the Craft Services Tent now!"Chris yelled into his megaphone.

After everybody was there (Cody and Duncan wheeled Izzy in on a stretcher)

"So did you all get DNA samples?" To which the cast responded with 'yes's

"Courtney what did you get?"

"I got a swab of Heather's skin."Courtney said.

"Heather?"

"I got a string of Harold's goatee."Heather said.

"Izzy?"

"I took a swab of my finger for Izzy."Cody said.

"Nope not good because she was supposed to get i-"

"Listen here McLean!She is sick and she couldn't do the challenge so I did the DNA for her and I expect you to show some mercy for Izzy!"Cody yelled through gritted teeth as he was holding Chris' collar.

"Cody?"

"I got Duncan's fingernail."Cody said through his still gritted teeth.

"Duncan?"

"I got a string of Cody's hair."Duncan said.

"Harold?"

"I got a string of Izzy's hair." Harold replied.

"Okay now let's let Izzy stay with Chef to get you 5 come with me for the next challenge." Chris said.

* * *

><p>"Your second challenge is to stay 4 days in this train with only a small amount of food supply."Chris said as they were on a train nearby the movie lot.<p>

"And I axpect you to cause some serious dra-"Chris was saying but the lights went out and smothering was heard.

"When the lights came back on you can see a dead Chris lying on the floor.

"Oh my God it was a murder!"Harold said the last word in a mysterious voice.

"What do we do?"Courtney asked.

"Quit playing dumb your the C.I.T shouldn't you know what to do?"Cody said.

"Anyways we search for clues and find any evidence for who killed Chris and how they killed him.I think Courtney killed him."Cody said.

"I did not!"Courtney yelled at Cody.

"Oh but yes you did because when you were eliminated you said, I quote 'I will murder you McLean!'and the rest of us hate him but never said we would kill him and we don't have a reason to."Cody said.

"And I know Izzy and Duncan wouldn't kill him because I'm with them every second of the day and Harold's the nicest guy here and when Heather,Duncan and myself were in an alliance she never said anything about killing him, so it all leads up to you." Cody ranted.

"How do we know that it wasn't Izzy because she isn't here and she hates Chris for automatically eliminating her because she came back."Courtney said.

"Shut up because I know Izzy would never do that your just talking bullcrap!"Cody said as he looked at the ground and found something.

"Hold on!Woah,I think I foun the murder weapon."Cody said picking up a white napkin with orange fingerprints on it.

"Well we need a DNA tester find out whose it is."Courtney said.

"Or we can just use your's and Harold's and do some for me,Duncan,you, and Harold's DNA so we can have a full view of who killed Chris."Cody siad.

"Yeah I agree with Cody."Duncan said followed by Harold and Heather.

"Fine we'll do it your way."Courtney said.

After the were done Cody was doing scans.

"This dosen't make any sense? Unless... I know who killed Chris!"Cody yelled as he stood up.

"Who?" The castmates all asked.

"Well none of us nor Izzy and it wasn't Chris,it was had a reason to kill Chef because he vever gave Chef his paycheck so of course Chef would kill him."Cody said.

"I get it now Chef barley spoke the whole episode and when we went to get medicine he mumbled bad things about Chris. It is so obvious!"Duncan said.

And then a siren went off.

"Good job, Cody you win immunity!"Chris said walking in their train car from another.

"Your not dead?"Heather said confused.

"Of course not and we should probably get back to the film lot."Chris said as he told Billy to stop the train and they went back to the film lot.

* * *

><p>So Chef 'killed' Chris and Cody won!<p>

You can vote for

Duncan

Izzy

Heather

Harold

or Courtney


	14. Get A Clue Elimination

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Total Drama Series**

**Harold:**

**Izzy:**

**Duncan:**

**Heather:**

**Courtney:1**

* * *

><p>"Okay the first Gilded Chris goes to Cody for winning the challenge!"Chris said as Cody caught his award.<p>

"The next award goes to... Duncan!"Chris said as Duncan caught his and then high fived Cody.

"The next award goes to Izzy who isn't sick anymore but it sittig in the girls' trailer.

"The next award goes to ... Harold!"Chris said as Harold caught his award and Cody and Duncan glared at him.

"The last award goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Heather."Chris said as she caught her award and smirked at Duncan and Cody.

Courtney and Duncan shared one more kiss and then Courtney walked away to the Lame-O-Sine.

"There you have it on the killing episode of TDA Courtney was eliminated again and more hints to the Cody and Izzy couple here in Total Drama Action we're nearing the end with 5 competitors left. Who will go home next time on Total Drama Action!"Chris signed off.

* * *

><p>Courtney is gone again!<p>

Elimination Order-Geoff,Bridgette,E-Scope,Trent,Gwen,DJ,Explosivo,Owen,Courtney,LeShawna,MERGE Justin,Beth,Lindsay,Courtney

Questions-

Will Izzy and Cody become a couple?

Will Cody and Duncan get Harold and Heather eliminated?

Will I bring somebody else back?


	15. Rock n' Rule

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Total Drama Series**

**Yes I will be doing the third season of TD**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama Action!I was murdered by a mystery person and Izzy sat the challenge out. Cody ended up finding out who killed me and it turned to be Chef in the end Izzy was healed and Courtney was eliminated again after just returning what will happen this time on Total Drama!"Chris said.<p>

* * *

><p>Chef played the drums for the final 5 to wake up.<p>

"What is it this time?"Heather asked as she walked out of her trailer with Izzy.

"Yeah McLean!"Cody and Duncan yelled together as they walked out of their trailer with Harold.

"Well first we will-"Chris said but was cut short.

"Hey Chris why is Owen here, eating popcorn?"Heather asked looking over at the chubby teen with Izzy on his back.

* * *

><p>Confession Cam<p>

Cody:"Great now I'll never get with Izzy with Owen here! I must get him eliminated!"

* * *

><p>"Yes,Owen will be back in the game. You see he sued us for Chef braking his jaw."Chris said as Owen walked over to the boys and hugged them all at the same time.<p>

"Okay the first challenge will be to play these guitars!"Chris said holding up a game-like guitar with buttons.

"Aren't those from Rock Band or Guitar Hero?"Cody asked.

"You're not supposed to say those kind of thngs on tv without permission!"Chris yelled at Cody.

"Anyways if you get a string or button wrong you get electrified and are eliminated from the challenge!"Chris said as they started walking to the the stage.

* * *

><p>Duncan had a skull guitar.<p>

Cody had a guitar shaped like a cardinal head.

Heather had a heart with a lightning bolt going through it on her guitar.

Harold had a guitar shaped like the hamburgr on his shirt.

Izzy had a guitar shaped like a gorilla head.

Owen had a Canada shaped guitar which was red and white.

"Okay the first chords are blue,blue,red,orange,yellow,green,blue,yellow,yellow,yellow,green! Go!"Chris said.

Heather hit the chords blue,blue,red,orange,yellow,green,blue,yellow,_orange-_and got hit with the electric shock and watched angrily the other castmates.

Izzy hit blue,blue,red,orange,yellow,green,blue,yellow,yellow,yellow,green and got the list of chords right.

Owen hit the same as Izzy but fell off the stage.

Cody hit the same as Izzy and then looked down at Owen and flipped him the bird.

Duncan hit the chords Yellow and felt electricity and then smashed his guitar.

Harold got the chords right, but with using his feet. Poor guitar...

"Okay Owen,Cody,Harold, and Izzy the next set of chords are blue,blue,blue,yellow,blue,orange,green,red,red,green,orange and now go!"Chris said.

Cody hit the chords blue,blue,blue,yellow,blue,orange,green,red,red,green,orange.

Owen hit chord yellow 11 times and said.

"Do I smell something burning?"

Harold hit the right keys but with his mouth.

Izzy ended up just pressing random buttons and almost blew up if it wasn't for Cody as he took the guitar away from her as soon as it began to smoke and he threw it up in the air and it blew up.

"Harold and Cody the next set of chords are red,red,red,red,red,orange,red,red,green,green,yellow,blue!"Chris said.

Harold finally played the guitar right and hit all the right chords.

Cody hit the following chords: red,red,red,red,red,orange,red,red,green,green,yellow,_red_ and got electrified.

"Yes I won immunity,I won immunity!"Harold chanted.

"Woah slow down Dorky, I never said anything about immunity."Chris said.

"Whaa?"Harold said confused.

"Yeah a second challenge come with me my young rockers."Chris said as he lead the remaining six to the movie set for the second challenge.

* * *

><p>Chris lead them into a hotel looking room.<p>

"The one thing all rockers do is to..."Chris said waiting for someone to finish his sentence.

"Crash a hotel room!"Harold said.

"That's right and since Harold won the first challenge he get's a ten second head start and you have 2 minutes!"Chris said.

"Nope I don't want it."Harold replied.

"Okay go!"Chris said.

Cody went straight toward the phone and threw it at the wall it and broke into pieces.

Duncan walked over to the bed and flipped it over on Owen who fell asleep while staring at the fridge.

Harold walked toward the fridge after he scooted Owen away from it with his foot he tried to push it over.

"Doris don't you know how to read that says pull and not push."Duncan said as he acted like he couldn't push Harold down and then pulled Harold toward him and then pushed him on the ground and then Duncan barley touched the fridge it fell over.

Izzy was buncing all over the walls and was braking numerous things.

Owen well was upset when Duncan destroyed the refridgerator and he got up from the floor picked Duncan up and threw him through the wall causing Chris,Cody,Izzy,Heather,and Harold to stare at him.

"Time! Looks like Izzy wins with braking 23 things now she gets immunity!"Chris said.

* * *

><p>Boys' Trailer<p>

"Duncan, I know who we should try to eliminate."Cody said to Duncan as they were the only boys in the trailer.

"Who?"Duncan asked.

"Owen."Cody replied.

"No dude you vote for Owen and I'll vote for Harold because voting off Owen is just for you to get closer with Izzy!"Duncan yelled at Cody.

"Dude I started this alliance and I get decide who we eliminate."Cody said through gritted teeth.

"Well then looks like I'm out of the alliance!"Duncan yelled as he walked out of the trailer.

* * *

><p>Ooooohhhhh with Owen back made Cody jealous and Duncan quit the alliance.<p>

you can vote between

Owen

Cody

Duncan

Harold

or Heather


	16. Rock n' Rule Elimination

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Total Drama Series**

**Cody:3**

**Harold:**

**Heather:1 but since the final six it won't count for anything**

**Duncan:**

**Owen:3 I thought I should vote too!**

* * *

><p>"Okay the first award goes to Izzy for winning the challenge!"Chris said as Izzy caught her award.<p>

"The next one goes to... Harold!"Chris said as Harold caught his award and smirked.

"Duncan you get your next!"Chris said as Duncan caught his one handed.

"Heather here's yours!"Chris said as the award was thrown at her and she caught it.

"The last one goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... nobody."Chris said as Cody and Owen loooked at him confused.

"You see it was a tie between votes and the one with the lowest performance will go home in every challenge from now on, so the last one goes to Cody."Chris said as Cody caught his award.

"Okay that will be okay maybe there will be a next season?"Owen said as he got in the rundown limo and was driven away.

"Now we're down to our final five that we had earlier this episode what will happen next on Total Drama Action!"Chris signed off.

* * *

><p>Sorry Owen fans but I wasn't trying to not have Cody eliminated I didn't expect for so many people to vote for Cody and I really don't like Owen so yes I will be doing this every time there is a tie in votes.<p>

Elimination Order-Geoff,Bridgette,E-Scope,Trent,Gwen,DJ,Explosivo,Owen,Courtney,LeShawna,MERGE Justin,Beth,Lindsay,Courtney,Owen

Questions-

Will the final five kill each other?

Will Cody survive not having an alliance?

Who will be eliminated next on Total

Drama

Action!


	17. Crouching Cody, Hidden Owen

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Total Drama Series**

**and to Total Drama Rocks My Socks Off I will try to use your OC later on in TDHA because I already have the cast list**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama Action! We had a party like time and we played fake guitars and trashed a hotel room, which I later made Cody clean up, and Izzy won immunity for the trashing and we had our first tie. Owen and Cody, Owen had the lowest participation in the challenges and was sent packing leaving us in our final five. What will happen this time on Total Drama Action!"<p>

* * *

><p>Confession Cam<p>

Cody:"When I was cleaning the fake room I realized it's fake and this is an abandoned studio lot. I also realized that the way I acted was wrong and I want to make up for it. Beth,Justin,and Owen sorry for getting you eliminated the money just meant so much to me and I wanted it so bad so I got a little Duncan but more extreme.

* * *

><p>"Crap, where are we?"Harold said as he looked around.<p>

He was lying in a forest with the other castmates.

"Shut up Doris."Duncan said rolling over in his sleep.

"Seriously how are you still asleep when I'm yelling!"Harold yelled into Duncan's ear and it echoed and woke Duncan up.

"You did not just do that."Duncan said.

"Guys do you think you can stop that?"Cody said sitting up next to Izzy and Heather.

"Guys, guys, GUYS!"Cody yelled and finally got Harold and Duncan to freeze Duncan with Harold in a necklock and Harold elbowing Duncan in the gut.

"Okay Harold can I talk to you?"Cody asked.

"Why would you want to-, fine."Harold said as he and the shorter nerd walked away from the others.

"Okay I wanted to tell you that, that, that. I'm sorry for hurting you and calling you Doris and yelling at you and and all of the other things that I did to you. I chose Duncan as a friend over you as one I was stupid and I'm sorry!"Cody blurted out.

"Dude, I forgive you and the money makes us crazy and Duncan tricked you, he's an idiot and should be eliminated, GOSH!"Harold said.

"No I am not being in another alliance."Cody said.

"No, not an alliance just a one deal thing to eliminate Duncan."Harold said.

"Okay."Cody said as they walked back to the group.

"Hello, Campers!"Chris said flying in on a supposed to be invisible rope holding him in the air.

"Weren't we campers last season?"Cody asked.

"Why don't you mean this season because we are back in Camp Wawanawkwa!"Chris said causing the five campers to groan.

"So what's the challenge?"Duncan asked.

"Ask Chef..."Chris drifted off and pointed to his right.

Chef stood there in a karate gee and a sword he then slashed in different directions.

"This challenge will be boys vs. girls! A kung-fu challenge!"Chris said.

"But they have 3 boys and we only have 2 girls!"Heather said.

"Well because he was the newest newcomer this season, Cody will sit this one out."Chris said.

"Good luck, you'll need it!"Cody said running off towards the camp.

"Okay today's challenge will be a trainer and trainee challenge you have to pull out your part out of the hat I found on the ground out here."Chris said pulling out a white fadora with mud and green slime on it.

"Trainer which means you're the trainee, this is gonna be fun!"Duncan said looking over at Harold.

"Trainee that means you're the trainer, Heather!"Izzy yelled flinging the green slime on Heather's face.

"And trainers train the trainees hard I want them to actually be tough!"Chris said floating off.

* * *

><p>Harold and Duncan<p>

Duncan had Harold punching a punching bag with metal plates on it.

"Come on Doris, come on! Think of it as LeShawna for tricking us! Think of it as me!"Duncan yelled at Harold while standing on the other side of the bag.

After Duncan had said that Harold punched and his fist went through the metal and the bag and hit Duncan in the face knocking him out.

"Get up already... dude we're gonna lose if you DON'T GET UP!"Harold yelled at Duncan to no avail.

* * *

><p>Izzy and Heather<p>

Heather had Izzy doing push ups with an elephant on her back and... Owen?

"Heather... where did... you... get Owen?"Izzy said, panting.

"Ohhh, nowhere..."Heather replied, nervously.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Heather was looking for something to work Izzy out with and saw a door with a yellow and black arrow pointing at it._

_"Hmmmmm... well, what do we have here?"Heather said to herself as she walked through the door._

_Heather found herself on a stage with seats and a table._

_"Heather... what are you doing here?"A voice called out causing Heather to turn around to find herself face to face with Noah._

_"What are you doing on the film lot!"Heather yelled at the nerd._

_"As if you don't know, this is the aftermath stage where Geoff and Bridgette do the aftermath show and where the losers and rejected contestants stay at the Playa De Losers II!"Noah announced throwing his arms up in direction of the audience's bleachers._

_Heather then suddenly got an idea._

_"So every loser is here?"Heather asked the shorter teen._

_"Yep, why?"Noah asked._

_"You're good friends with Owen, right?"Heather asked._

_"Yes, continue."Noah gestured to Heather._

_"Well, can I use him for the challenge?"Heather asked._

_"Yeah, I'll go get him."Noah said._

* * *

><p>"Yeah... turns out the film lot is part of the camp."Heather spoke to herself.<p>

* * *

><p>Cody,Chef, and Chris<p>

"So... what do I do?"Cody asked the camp/film lot chef and co-host.

"How should I know, scrawny! Now eat before I force feed you like a baby!"Chef shouted at the techno-geek.

"Hey, Codemeister! I need you for the challenge."Chris said walking in the mess hall.

"What?"Cody asked as Chef turned around and Cody spit his food out silently.

"Well I need you to judge on who should win for the next challenge, and for who gets to go to the next challenge."Chris said.

"What is the next challenge?"Cody asked again as he 'accidentally' dropped his tray on the ground and Chef picked up the slop, just to bring out another tray full of it.

"Crap."Cody muttered.

"Well it is a fight between Harold and Izzy in rock em' sock em' life sized suits."Chris said.

"Okay, what's the catch?"Cody asked, standing up and Chef shoving him back down, picking up Cody's fork and force feeding Cody the slop.

"You have to act like a show girl like how they do in Japan."Chris said holding up aa outfit for Cody and make up.

"Screw you, you bastard."Cody growled as he walked out of the building.

* * *

><p>Harold,Duncan,Izzy,Owen, and Heather.<p>

The four out of five castmates were waiting for Chris to come back.

"Well where is out 'fantastic' host!"Duncan yelled, holding a ice pack to his eye.

"Well contestants we are ready for the second challenge!"Chris said walking back to four contestants and the one ex-contestant.

"What is it?"Harold asked.

"Ask our show girl..."Chris gestured to the 'show girl'.

Cody was wearing a short see-through skirt that showed half of his butt, a see-through shirt and that revealed his belly-button and had no sleeves. He also had red high heels on and had white blush on his face and red blush on top of that on his cheeks.

"Don't question and we will have a fight between Izzy and Harold in these suits!"Cody gestured and giggled.

"Okay, why is Cody dressed and talking like that?"Izzy asked.

"I said don't question, Izz."Cody said calmly.

"But why are you-"Heather got cut off.

"I said don't question!"Cody yelled at her and then smiled once he looked back at Izzy.

"So get into your suits and Cotie will ring the gong fo you two to fight."Chris said**[1]**

* * *

><p>Cotie then rang the gong and Chris woke put down his playboy magazine.<p>

"Duncan and Heather you two will control your partners with these joysticks, but Duncan don't mess around with yours."Chris said.

"Okay Harold you ready?"Cotie asked to which Harold nodded in the red suit.

"Okay,Izzy you ready?"Cotie asked to which Izzy nodded in the blue suit.

"Okay... go!"Cotie rang the gong and the trainees started.

Heather controlled Izzy to kick Harold in the face while Duncan countered it with a punch and flipped Izzy over.

Izzy with the help of Heather landed on her feet and head-butted Harold making him fall on his back.

Duncan and Harold worked together and Harold jumped off his back and onto his feet and knocked Izzy back with his 'left hook'.

Izzy's suit then started to come apart and Izzy fell on her butt resulting in Cotie to bang the gong.

"Moving on to the next challenge is Harold and Duncan!"Cotie yelled as he and Owen started to walk back to the camp to go to the aftermath studio for Owen.

* * *

><p>"Okay this next challenge will be to climb up this mountain without spilling your glass of water and you give your water, if you didn't spill it to a mystery person on top.."Chris said.<p>

As Chris was done explaining the two boys took off.

Chris went over to where Cotie was standing when he got back from Owen.

"Hey _Cotie_! You need to help out in this challenge too, along with Heather and Izzy."Chris said, snickering and Heather overheard.

"Whoa I don't care if you kick me off, but I'm not going to help!"Heather yelled as she stomped over to the two males as Izzy skipped over.

"I'll give ya a twenty."Chris said pulling a twenty dollar bill from his shirt pocket.

"Okay!"Heather said as she took the money and put it in her pocket.

"Anyway, I need two of you to make one of the boys spill their water while the other stands up at the top of the mountain for a glass of water. There I need you to announce that they won immunity."Chris said.

"Can I change?"Cotie asked.

"NO!"Izzy yelled causing the other three to turn and look at her

"I mean, Chris probably wouldn't want you to change."Izzy said, sheepishly while her face was redder than her hair.

"Okay I'll stand at the top."Cody said as he made his way to the elevator on the other side of the mountain.

"Okay you two will be strapped into harnesses and will be lifted up to be with Harold and Duncan."Chris said as Heather and Izzy started to get strapped in the harnesses by Billy and Mikey.

* * *

><p>Harold and Duncan<p>

"So, Doris you gonna forgive LeShawna?"Duncan tried to make small talk with the nerd.

"Yeah as much as I don't like it, but I can never turn my back on my Chocolate Godess."Harod said.

"Kay, so what are you going to do with the million?"Duncan asked Harold.

"I don't know, you?"Harold asked.

"Give it to Princess so if I get sent to juvie again she can bail me out."Duncan said as he shrugged his left shoulder beause in his right hand was the water and he did't want to spill it.

"Good idea. I think I'd put Chris in prison and buy a mansion and kill Bin Laden because I like the U.S."Harold said.**[2]**

"Yeah, he sucks."Duncan said.

"Sooo, what now?"Harold asked and got kicked in the back but managed to keep his water.

Izzy and Heather then appeared.

"Sorry, but we need to make one of you spill your water."Heather said as Harold and Duncan looked at each other and climbed.

"You're not sorry, are you?"Izzy said.

"Nope!"Heather said as she and Izzy were lifted up towards the boys.

"Figures."Izzy muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>Cotie was standing on top of the mountain with a black-haired Sasquatchanakwa wearing an outfit similiar to Raiden from Mortal Combat.<p>

"This sucks big time."Cotie said to himself.

"It must, little girl."The Raiden dressed animal said, freaking Cotie out.

"What the hell?"Cotie yelled jumping away from the yeti.

"What's wrong little crossdresser?"Sasquatchanakwa asked.

"You're a talking animal!"Cotie yelled again.

"Wow good job! Now your brain works as good as a first grader!"The yeti said mockingly.

"Fuck you."Cotie said back giving the bird.

* * *

><p>Chris and Chef<p>

Chris is looking at his playboy magazine while Chef pulls a cup out of his pants with yellow liquid in it and he dumps it in a bowl full of soup.

"Here ya go Chris."Chef said giving Chris the bowl full of soup and Chef's urine.

"Thanks!"Chris said as he ate the whole bowl at once.

"This is really good, can I have another bowl?"Chris asked.

"Sure! Just let me drink something first."Chef mumbled the last part to himself.

* * *

><p>Harold and Duncan the duo were getting closer to the top of the mountain and knew it once they heard Cody curse.<p>

Heather and Izzy were trying to kick their glasses which Izzy missed and kicked Harold's real glasses on his face and Harold started to bleed from the glass.

Harold and Duncan soon made it to the top.

* * *

><p>Confession Cam<p>

Harold with bleeding face and no glasses revealing dark teal colored eyes: "This utterly sucks!" **[3]**

* * *

><p>Duncan made it to the top first and saw Sasquatchanakwa and raced towards him and gave him the glass.<p>

The animal then threw the glass off the mountain.

"What the hell, man!"Duncan yelled at him.

Harold came up next and saw Cotie he then walked towards Cotie sighing in defeat when he gave the glass over.

"Winner! Harold has won immunity!"Cotie announced and then brought his hand to his mouth and giggled.

"Whaa?"Harold asked confused as Chris came up in the elevator.

"Yes the contestant who gave their glass to Cotie won immunity."Chris said.

"Then why is he here?"Duncan asked pointing at the Sasquatchanakwa.

"I don't know... RUN!"Chris yelled as he and the five three teens got into the elevator and were lowered down.

"What about us!"Heather yelled from her dangling spot on the harness as Izzy spun around in circles next to her while cheering.

"WAHOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Cotie is a girl version of Cody<strong>

**[2] Bin Laden is still alive when this is taking place**

**[3] Since Harold was never seen without his glasses off in the story it is never said that he has dotted eyes**

**You can vote for **

**Cody**

**Duncan**

**Izzy**

**or Heather**


	18. Crouching Cody, Hidden Owen Elimination

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Total Drama Series**

**Cody or Cotie:1**

**Heather:**

**Duncan:2**

**Izzy:**

* * *

><p>"Okay the first award goes to Harold for immunity!"Chris said as Harold caught his award and patted Cody on the back, hoping for him to be safe.<p>

"The next award goes to Heather!"Chris said as Heather caught her award.

"The thrid award goes to Izzy!"Chris yelled as Izzy got her award.

"And the last award goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Cody!"Chris said as Cody caught his award and smirked at Duncan.

"Seriously! Fifth place! I wish it was season one again, if it was I would at least gotten to the final four!"Duncan yelled as Chef carried him to the Lame-O-Sine in similiar fashion that he did to Trent.

"There you have it, we now have to crossdressers: Chef and Cody and our final four. Will they survive being with each other or will they die trying find out next time on

Total

Drama

Action!"Chris signed off

* * *

><p>And Duncan is out resulting in none of the original TDA contestants that are supposed to be in the final four are in it with Harold the closest thing to it!<p>

Elimination Order-Geoff,Bridgette,E-Scope,Trent,Gwen,DJ,Explosivo,Owen,Courtney,LeShawna,MERGE Justin,Beth,Lindsay,Courtney,Owen,Duncan

Questions

Why did I do an elimination this chapter when there wasn't in the original?

When will Izzy and Cody get together?

Will Heather survive being around 'losers'?


	19. 2008: A Space Date

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Total Drama Series**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama Action! We had Harold and Izzy battle it out, and Harold surprisingly won. Which later had him and Duncan climb a mountain with a glass of water and Izzy and Heather interfearing. Harold won immunity by giving his glass to Cody- dressed as a girl- and we ran from a yeti. Duncan ended up going home, leading us to our final four. What will happen this time on Total Drama Action!"Chris recapped.<p>

* * *

><p>The Boys' Trailer<p>

Harold was sound asleep as Cody was on his laptop that he snuck in.

"Cody is reading what I am typing-wait, what the hell?"Cody said confused as he glanced over at the window and saw the cashier from Rack Room Shoes.

"Crap!"Cody yelled as he shut his laptop and closed the blind and changed into his old clothing.

* * *

><p>The Girls' Trailer<p>

Heather is filing her nails as Izzy is picking out her clothes looking through the exact same clothing and then found her old outfit from before she came back the second time.

"Oh yes! Heather don't look I'm going to change."Izzy said as she started to strip down and get dressed.

* * *

><p>"Castmates, wake up and get to Craft Services!"Chris said.<p>

* * *

><p>"So what now?"Cody asked as he sat down next to Harold and Izzy and Heather sat down next to Izzy.<p>

"Yeah because all of the stress is gone with no Duncan."Harold added.

"Seriously, I think we should all get a million dollars and win."Izzy said.

"I know because I think I'm starting to like you guys."Heather added.

"Well to bad because this challenge is going to be spaced themed and I'll tell you that you will be doing two challenges today first is a space simulator. You have to spend 24 hours in a space simulator... so let us go."Chris said

* * *

><p>The Space Simulator<p>

"Okay you guys get pillows,blankets,toothbrushes, and clothes the clothes and toothbrushes as well as toothpaste will be stored where they stay on the floor when in zero gravity."Chris explained as the contestants walked into the hollowed out space shuttle.

* * *

><p>Hollowed Out Space Shuttle<p>

As the shuttle started moving Harold fell asleep,Heather was filing her nails, and Izzy and Cody started talking to each other.

"So... how do you like being back in the game again?"Cody asked.

"Good, how do you like debuting into the season?"Izzy asked her international secret crush.

"Awesome, and I'm starting to talk to people and not just ignore the guys and hit on the girls."Cody answered.

"Good thing that Gwen wasn't brought back into the game then, or you'd already be gone!"Izzy said as she hit Cody's arms and he fell backward and into a backflip.

"Zero gravity, is so AWESOME!"Cody yelled and in the process waking the upside down Harold up.

"Huh, whoa get me down from here or up, or something!"Harold screamed while doing his arms in windmill motions while doing flips.**[1]**

"Nice."Heather said as she put away her nail file.

"Yeah so what do we do the whole time we're up here?"Harold asked while regaining his balance.

"Talk and tell our deepest secrets."Izzy suggested to which Heather said no and Cody and Harold agreed.

"Okay why don't we play spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, has to tell a secret."Cody said pulling a full bottle of soda from his pocket and chugged the bottle and placed it in the middle of the four while it flipped around in the air.

Izzy spun it and it landed on Harold.

"Okay whenever I was talking about those Steve camps, well I never went to them and I've never heard of a Steve except for my dad."Harold admitted.

Harold spun the bottle and it landed on Cody.

"I've never kissed a girl. Except for Izzy and somebody else."Cody said.

"But isn't Noah a girl?"Heather said while smirking and she dodged Cody's breath mints that were flung by his sling shot.

Cody spun it and it landed on Izzy.

"Okay, I like somebody that isn't Owen, that competed in this season."Izzy said while looking at Cody but he was trying to gather his breath mints, but Harold noticed.

* * *

><p>Confession Cam<p>

Harold: "Whoa, Cody has attracted Izzy? Cody has balls to got that far."

* * *

><p>Izzy spun the bottle and it landed on Cody.<p>

"Okay I have never had friends before I came to the island." Cody said looking down at his legs dangling in the air.

Cody spun the bottle and it landed on Heather.

"Okay I like somebody from the show." Heather said.**[2]**

Heather spun the bottle and it landed on Cody.**[3]**

"Again, Well Gwen, when I had her bra and she got eliminated in TDA she came to my room and tried to get it back, well she tripped over my trash can and she fell me, right and we fell to the ground and we accidentally kissed." Cody said and Harold floated over and high fived him.

Cody spun the bottle and it landed on Harold.

"Okay I like-**WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAA!** interfeared with Harold's secret.

"What the heck?"Was all the four could say.

* * *

><p>The Sound<p>

You can see Sasquantchanakwa on top of the mountain, crying.

"Why did they run, I've been stuck up here forever and I don't have no friends!"He said and started crying more.

* * *

><p>Back with the Castmates<p>

"So why don't we do something different?"Izzy asked and moved over to her pillow and flung it at the wall.

"Cody,do you know that somebody likes you?"Harold whisper-asked Cody.

"Who, Beth? She's okay, but I like girls who-Hey!"Cody yelled at Harold once he smacked him up side the head.

"No you idiot! Izzy likes you, GOSH!"Harold said in a hushed voice.

"Izzy... likes me? Dude are you on drugs or are you just that stupid?"Cody asked, not believing it.

"Dude, listen, you said that you have never had a girlfriend and I hear what you say at night about Izzy when you think I'm asleep. You should go for it and if you don't like it, break up."Harold said.

* * *

><p>Confession Cam<p>

Cody: "Who would have ever thought that Harold knew things about dating, considering he only dated LeShawna for, what a week?"

* * *

><p>"Fine."Cody hissed and spun over to the red-head.<p>

"Hey Izzy, will you go out with me?"Cody asked nerviously as he looked at Harold and he gave Cody a thumbs up.

"Yes!"Izzy responded right after he finished asking.

* * *

><p>Confession Cam<p>

Izzy: "Booyah! and Owen, sorry but I'm breaking up with you."

* * *

><p>The Hotel<p>

"Fuckity, fuckity, fuckity, fuck!"Owen screamed with hot dogs in his mouth throughout the lobby.

* * *

><p>"Okay, well after the challenge I'll come and get you from your trailer and I'll take you up to the fake mountain."Cody said and Izzy nodded and to Cody it looked as if she was one of those ping-pong balls in a box with air blower blowing them around.<p>

"So did it work?"Harold asked Cody as he space walked over.

"Yes and she said she will, and by the way can you fix up a table,candles,food, and anything else romantic that I didn't say that too on top of the island mountain re-make."Cody responded.

"Okay."Harold said and got under his blanket and floated around in his early stage of sleep.

* * *

><p>Confession Cam<p>

Harold: "Now how in the hell am I supposed to get it! I'm not Superman or Spider-man or The Hulk or Iron Man or The Flash, although that would be AWESOME!"

* * *

><p>"Heather!"Izzy said doing cart-wheels over to the queen-bee.<p>

"What?"Heather said in a snappy voice.

"I'm going on a date with Cody, and I was wondering if you could help me and maybe let me borrow some of your clothes?"Izzy asked.

"Sure, but let me get some sleep first, besides the boys are out."Heather responded, pointing over to the sleeping males.

"K!" Izzy said and hopped into her little make-shirt bed that she made from the walls from the sdhuttle off screen.

* * *

><p>Morning<p>

"Contestants come to the space studio for the next challenge!"Chris yelled into his megaphone when he stopped the simulator and walked away leaving the castmates behind.

* * *

><p>Space Challenge Studio<p>

You can see a black screen and then a garage door opening up and the contestants backs are appearing with Harold on the left, Cody second over to the left then Izzy and Heather in that are slowly walking towards Chris.

"Can we pick up the speed! Johnny Test needs air time too!"Chris yelled stomping his foot on the ground.

The contestants ran over to their sadistic host.

"So this challenge will be to survive 5 minutes in the Vomit Comet, without vomiting! This machine will spin you around 20,000 times in only 5 seconds so first is Harold."Chris said as Harold climbed into the contraption.

* * *

><p>Harold's Run<p>

The machine first started up and Harold fell to the floor of the ride and puking noises can be heard.

The machine kept spinning and Harold managed to get up with his face coated with vomit.

"Okay, Harold you survived... 2.5 seconds!"Chris announced

"Heather!"

* * *

><p>Time To Beat<p>

Harold: 2.5 seconds

* * *

><p>Heather's Run<p>

Heather tried to grab onto the sides but found out they were smooth and coated with Harold's acids.

She also can be seen dodging Harold's puke flying through the air.

As her time hits 3 minutes Heather lets out her fluids and it spills over the visor making the three contestants plus Chris not be able to look in.

"Heather, your time is... 3 minutes and 4 seconds!"Chris said.

"Cody!"

* * *

><p>Time To Beat<p>

Heather:3 Minutes and 4 seconds

Beaten Times

Harold:2.5 seconds; by Heather

* * *

><p>Cody's Run<p>

Cody stood there trying to sheild himself from the vomit flying around with his sweater.

He then fell to the floor and started hurling and gagging and screaming out to a guy named... the Big Cheese?

"Cody! You survived... 3 minutes and... 5 seconds!"Chris yelled.

"Izzy!"

* * *

><p>Time To Beat<p>

Cody:3 Minutes and 5 seconds

Beaten Times

Heather:3 minutes and 5 seconds; by Cody

Harold:2.5 seconds; by Heather

* * *

><p>Izzy's Run<p>

Izzy stayed in the machine and let the acids and fluids hit her.

She even cheered, which wasn't a surprise to the four people standing outside.

"Izzy! You survived... the whole time!"Chris yelled.

"Meaning, Izzy has immuity!"Chris yelled.

* * *

><p>Winner<p>

Izzy: 5 minutes and longer

Beaten Times

Cody:3 minutes and 5 seconds; by Izzy

Heather:3 minutes and 4 seconds; by Cody

Harold:2.5 seconds; by Heather

* * *

><p>After Challenge<p>

The Contestants all took showers, resulting in them being clean and vomit free... hey that rhymed!

Cody and Harold were picking out Cody's clothes for the date.

"So do you have it all ready?"Cody asked his fellow nerd and remaining boy.

"Yeah, me and Heather prepaired it."Harold replied.

"Dude, I think I need to take another shower, I'm sweating bullets or buckets... what ever the saying is!"Cody said wiping the sweat from his face on his towel from his shower.

"No you don't because your not sweating that bad and you look great."Harold said as he looked at Cody.

Cody was dressed in blue faded skinny jeans with black boots beneath them and a white button up shirt, fully buttoned and a black tie.

"Thanks, now I've got to get to the fake mountain!"Cody yelled as he ran out of the trailer door.

* * *

><p>Girls' Trailer<p>

"Are you sure I look okay?"Izzy asked Heather.

"I've got to say... you look amazing compared to before."Heather said as she looked at Izzy.

Izzy was wearing a lime green dress draping down to the floor with silver high-heels, silver diamond ear rings dangling right above her shoulders and her hair going straight down to her mid-back.

"Okay, bye."Izzy said as she walked out of the trailer.

* * *

><p>The Fake Mountain<p>

You can see Cody standing beside beside a two seated table with a red cloth, two long, white candles, two white plates with sliver spoons,forks, and knives, and champaine glasses, and finally red folded knapkins.

Izzy walked up and had a surprised look on her face, Cody then walked over to her chair and pulled it back and gestured for her to sit down.

"So what will you be eating this fine evening?"Harold asked as he came up with a red knapkin over his fore-arm and wearing a black tux.

"I will take the 8 ounce stake and fried vegetables, and a glass of water."Cody replied and Izzy said the same thing.

"This is so nice Cody!"Izzy gushed over her view of the film lot.

"I did it just for you."Cody said as he looked into Izzy's eyes.

"Awwww... thanks!"Izzy gushed again and then Heather walked up with their food.

"Okay here is your food and drinks!"Heather said as she set the food down and poured their water into their glasses and ran off the screen.

"So, tell me where did you get all of this food?"Izzy asked.

"Harold and Heather stole it all from Chris and Chef."Cody replied as he looked out ito the fading sun along with Izzy.

* * *

><p>So how was it?<p>

**[1]**A reference to Patrick from Spongebob Squarepants

**[2]**Heather might be a main character and find a boyfriend

**[3]**A reference to I Triple Dog Dare You! and how the bottle landed on Cody three times

So you can vote for

Cody

Heather

or Harold


	20. 2008: A Space Date Elimination

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Total Drama Series**

**Heather:1**

**Harold:2**

**Cody:2**

* * *

><p>"Okay, castmates Izzy get's an award!"Chris yelled as Cody caught Izzy's award and handed it to Izzy.<p>

"The next award goes to... Heather!"Chris yelled as she caught her award.

"And the last award goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Both of you."Chris yelled as Chef threw one at Harold and Chris pulled one from behind his back and threw at Cody.

"What?"Cody and Harold questioned in unison.

"Yes this _was_ supposed to be an award challenge but because Cody took Izzy out on a date Izzy already got her award resulting in all four of you still being here!"Chris said.

* * *

><p>So that was the first award challenge in this story!<p>

Elimination Order-Geoff,Bridgette,E-Scope,Trent,Gwen,DJ,Explosivo,Owen,Courtney,LeShawna,MERGE Justin,Beth,Lindsay,Courtney,Owen,Duncan

Questions

How will the contestants act when in the next challenge?

Will Izzy and Cody's relationship survive?

Who is Heather's secret crush?

An extra one

Why did Cody and Izzy dress in their old attire?


	21. Top Doggs

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Total Drama Series**

**Warning:Worse language than used in previous chapters**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama Action! We had a time that was out of this world! With a space simulator and the vomit comet, Izzy had the best time and won immunity... which was pretty useless considering that no one was eliminated and Cody and Izzy are now in a relationship! What will happen this time on Total Drama Action!"Chris recapped.<p>

* * *

><p>The Girls' Trailer<p>

"Okay... I'm so bored!"Heather groaned while looking over at her trailer-mate

"I know, so am I."Izzy replied as she fell asleep.

"Fuck... hey why don't I visit the boys!"Heather said with a devious look on her face.

* * *

><p>Confession Cam<p>

Heather: "So far I have controled the minds of Beth,Lindsay,Cody, and Duncan and since Harold and Izzy I haven't gotten to yet I must get Cody eliminated by using Harold because Izzy and Cody are dating, meaning that she won't vote him off."

* * *

><p>The Boys' Trailer<p>

Cody is asleep and Harold is asleep also.

"Okay this sucks!"Heather said as she closed the trailer door and then she started to feel woozy and fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>Chris' Tent<p>

"Okay so what's the plan?"Chef asked his boss while standing beside Mikey,Billy, and Joshua.

"You four will trap them in a cage in the forest without waking them up with an animal and the first contestant to get back to the film lot wins immunity!"Chris said as he pulled down a rope and the following animals are seen

A deer

A bear

A shark

And A jaguar.

"Heather will get the jaguar,Harold will get the deer, Cody will get the shark, and Izzy will get the bear."Chris said.**[1]**

"Okay so do we do it now?"Billy asked.

"Yes."Chris responded.

"Okay so who wants the shark?"Chef asked and the three interns pushed him toward the tank.

"Shit..."Chef mumbled.

* * *

><p>A Random Spot in the woods.<p>

"Crap!"Joshua yelled as he tripped over a twig and fell on his face.

"Ha,ha,ha!"The bear snickered is what it sounded like to Josh.

"Hey shut the fuck up you fucking no for good fucking ass horse shit bear!"Joshuua yelled and the bear whimpered and laid down beside Izzy in the cage.

"Okay, bye!"Joshua yelled as he ran away.

* * *

><p>A spot in a river in the woods.<p>

"So, Pretty Boy said that I need to put the shark in the river that should be called a lake and leave Shorter Nerdling next to the lake and then when he wakes up we will turn the intercom on."Chef said as he threw Cody on the ground and moved the tank, containing the shark closer to the water.

"Nice fishy."Chef said as he started to pick up the tank and pour the water in. The shark as it hit the water, he stopped.

"Well that was easy."Chef said as he walked away, but little did he know that the shark jumped out of the water and bit him in the butt.

"Shit!"Chef yelled contiuessly as he ran away.

* * *

><p>With Billy<p>

Billy had been close by when he heard Joshua cuss at the bear.

"What an idiot!"Billy exclaimed.

"Dosen't he know that if you cuss at the bear he will whimper and then attack you later!"Billy yelled as rode on an ATV, carring the cage with the deer inside of it and with Harold in his lap.

Harold- in his sleep- slapped Billy in the face.

"Screw you."Billy said happily.

"Fuck you too dude."Harold mumbled as Billy stopped and dumped Harold on the ground.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to shoot you again."Billy said as he pulled out a tranquilizer gun and shot Harold in the neck.

"So, looks like I'm done."Billy said as he finished unloading the deer and drove away.

* * *

><p>Mikey<p>

Mikey is seen in a semi truck with the driver door open as he stopped and got out, he then went to the trailer doors and opened them revealing the jaguar in the cage.

"Okay, now I'm gonna get you out smooth and fast, but just don't struggle."Mikey said as he hopped onto the floor of the trailer and pushed the trailer onto the forest floor.

**_Thump!_**

"Shit!"Mikey yelled as he jumped down and bent down in front of the cage and got thrown up on by the jaguar.

"Guess I should have seen that coming."He said as he dropped Heather down with the cage and hopped into the semi and drove away.

* * *

><p>1 Hour Later<p>

Harold,Heather,Cody, and Izzy all woke up and found their animal as they were told the challenge.

"So I have to get back to the film lot for immunity?"Cody said to himself as he looked at his mammal.

"With your animal!"Chris said over the speaker.

"How, the fuck am I supposed to do that!"Cody screamed out.

"Don't know, don't care, just as long as I don't get sued."Chris said again.

"I fucking hate you, man!"Cody yelled again.

"Okay."Chris said.

"Crap."Cody muttered as he slowely walked into the lake.

* * *

><p>With Izzy<p>

Izzy was running through the woods with a bear suit on and her animal nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>With Harold<p>

Harold is seen riding the deer through the woods and he has a branch in his hand and is smacking the deer to make it go faster.

* * *

><p>With Heather<p>

Heather is seen underneath the jaguar and it is clawing through her clothes.

* * *

><p>With Cody<p>

Cody was wrestling the shark out of the water and he managed to do so.

"So now to get it back to the film lot."Cody said as he watched the bear slowely die.

"Okay so now I can just get some vines and tie them around the shark and pull it towards the film lot."Cody said as he started doing it.

* * *

><p>Film Lot<p>

"Okay so we have the challenge set up and we know who will probably get immunity."Chris said as he looked at the moniters.

"Yep."Mikey responded.

"Okay now, if you will bring me my laptop, I have something to do."Chris smirked as Mikey ran out of the tent.

* * *

><p>With Harold<p>

Harold is still doing what he was but now he can see a light in the distince and wasn't paying attention and hit a branch and flung off the deer and onto the ground and then the deer ran off.

* * *

><p>With Izzy<p>

The crazy red-head is still running but saw Harold fall off his deer.

"Ha!"Izzy laughed as she saw the same light that Harold did and ran towards it.

* * *

><p>With Heather<p>

Heather is seen running away from the jaguar with only her shorts on and her chest had to be censored.

Then Heather saw the light.

".Mine."She said as she ran faster.

* * *

><p>With Cody<p>

Cody is seen running with the shark strapped to vines and is dangling on the ground.

And then he saw the light.

"My immunity!"He yelled as he ran towards it.

* * *

><p>With Chris<p>

Chris is seen standing on the other side of the light and is waiting for the contestant to come passing by.

Then he saw the three contestants coming towards him.

Heather being chased by the jaguar.

Cody dangling the dead shark.

Izzy running in a bear suit.

"And the winner is...

* * *

><p>Ooooh a cliffy!<p>

[1] is a reference to how Harold picked a deer for Cody's spirit animal in Total Drama World Tour

Now you get to vote on who wins the challenge and who goes home either

Izzy

Cody

Heather

or Harold


	22. Top Doggs Elimination,A Friend Goes Home

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Total Drama Series**

**Votes to Win**

**Heather:5**

**Izzy:0**

**Cody:4 (One was the review and I got some PM votes. AND I AM NOT MAKING THAT UP!)**

**Harold:1 ?**

**Votes to leave**

**Cody:4**

**Harold:1**

**Izzy:4 (Four were in reviews so again I AM NOT MAKING IT UP!)**

**Heather:0**

* * *

><p>"Is... Heather!"Chris yelled as he jumped out of Heather's way as she ran out of sight.<p>

"Why is she running?"Chis asked as he looked at Izzy and Cody.

"I have no idea, dude."Cody said as he rapped and arm around Izzy's waist.

**_Wrrrrr arrrrrrrr!_**

"What the hell?"Cody,Chris, and Izzy asked at the same time as they quickly get out of the way when Harld came running out of the woods with a jaguar and deer chasing him.

"Again, what the hell?"Cody said as he moved his arm like he did before.

* * *

><p>Ceremony<p>

"The first award goes to Heather!"Chris yelled as Heather caught her award.

"The next award goes to... Harold!"Chris yelled as the two contestants with awards looked back at the endangered couple.

"Ohhhhh, crap."Both said as Chris continued on.

"And the last award goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Cody."Chris said as Cody didn't even bother with his award and looked over to his left at Izzy.

"I'm rooting for you."Izzy said as she walked towards the Lame-O-Sine for the third time.

"Wait, Izzy!"Cody yelled as he ran up to his girlfriend.

"Wha-nngh."Izzy got cut off by Cody resting his hands on her cheeks and kissed her passionately.

A whole 2 minutes later, after she started to respond he broke away.

"I'm going to miss you."Izzy said as she gave him one more kiss and hopped into the limo and rode away.

Cody then turned around.

"Payback time."Cody said through gritted teeth as he smirked at the worried faces on Harold's and Heather's faces.

* * *

><p>Cody had the most involvement in the challenge and have the perfect ending for him and here is something that I need to say so that I don't have any more hate mail<p>

When I say that you can vote for, like Harold or Beth and Beth gets more votes, Harold might get eliminated because I want to know how you see who you want to go home and that dosen't mean that it will happen and I've been generous and only self-eliminated Beth and Owen so far and now Izzy

Elimination Order-Geoff,Bridgette,E-Scope,Trent,Gwen,DJ,Explosivo,Owen,Courtney,LeShawna,| Justin,Beth,Lindsay,Courtney,Owen,Duncan,Izzy

Ouestions-

How will Cody cope without Izzy?

What is Cody's Big Plan?

How will Harold and Heather survive Cody's Rath?


	23. I Triple Dogg Dare The Wheel Of Shame

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Total Drama Series**

**This Chapter Will Be A Challenge like I Triple Dog Dare You but different chapter with a whole new challenge to determine who will be in the final 2!**

**But before that They will be interviewed on a certain tv show**

**And Yes, yes I do get hate PM's not mail that's what I meant the whole time**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama Action! We had an animal buddy challenge and the boys didn't have much luck, with Harold being knocked off a deer and Cody having to carry a shark. Heather won immunity and Cody and Izzy were in the bottom two, which Izzy went home for the final time. Leaving us in our final three-Heather, Harold, and Cody! And with Cody swearing for revenge what will hapen this time on Total Drama Action!"Chris said.<p>

* * *

><p>Celebritiy Manhunt Studio<p>

"So, how does it feel to be in the final three?"The host, Blaineley asked.

"It, feels awesome."Harold replied.

"Great because this is the second time."Heather said.

"Awesome because I went from seventeenth place and now I'm in the final three and might win!"Cody replied.

"So, how do you all feel knowing that you're one step closer every time someone is eliminated, i.e. Izzy."Josh-The other host said.

"Good knowing that it all goes good."Harold said.

"Knowing that I can dominate everybody- I mean that I can win in a friendly competition."Heather said.

"I hate you."Cody said.

"Why?"Josh asked.

"Because, you mentioned Izzy getting eliminated."Cody said.

"Okay, so..."

* * *

><p>After The Interview<p>

"So that went well."Chris said as he looked at Harold,Heather, and Cody.

"Oh yeah, we were asked a couple of questions and by the fourth or so Cody pounced on Josh and beat the crap out of him."Heather scoffed.

"Yeah..."Cody smirked at Chris' shocked expression.

"Okay your first challenge will be like last season's, daring challenge."Chris smirked at Heather.

"Crap."Heather said as she followed the males.

* * *

><p>Confession Cam<p>

Heather: "I hate being the only girl on the film lot!"

* * *

><p>"So we will be doing the same thing as last season but only featuring the contestants that competed in this season."Chris said as he showed the three contestants the Wheel Of Shame.<p>

"The difference is this will be like the show The Wheel Of Fortune, Harold you get yellow,Cody you get red, and Heather you get blue."Chris said.

"The contestant with the most dares done wins immunity and get's to eliminate one of the two contestants of their choice."Chris said.

Geoff

Bridgette

E-Scope

Trent

Gwen

DJ

Explosivo

Owen

Courtney

LeShawna

Justin

Beth

Lindsay

Duncan

Izzy

"Okay so first will be Harold!"Chris said as Harold spun the wheel.

The wheel landed on Explosivo.

"Okay, Harold Explosivo's dare is to blow yourself up using a nuclear bomb."Chris said as Chef rolled in the said bomb.

"I want to pass the dare to Heather."Harold said as he pushed Heather toward Chris.

Heather walked toward the bomb and activated it by pushing the orange button and was blown up in the air and landed on top of Cody.

"Ow..."Cody whined as he pushed the now, covered in ash Heather off of him.

"Next Is Cody!"Chris said as Cody spun thw wheel and it landed on...

It landed on Duncan.

"Duncan's dare is to tounge kiss Chef! Oh, sweet!"Chris yelled as Chef standing nearby groaned as he stepped toward Cody.

"Nuh-ah-ah! I want Heather to do my dare!"Cody said as Chef walked toward Heather.

Heather just grabbed his face, pulled him down to her level and french kissed him quick and pulled away.

"Next is Heather!"Chris yelled as Heather spun thw wheel.

It landed Courtney.

"Courtney's dare is to french a frog and then Cody."Chris said, confused.

"Seriously! Fine I'll do it and be a man unlike these two wimps."Heather said as Chef handed her a frog and she did the same thing that she did to Chef and then turned to Cody.

Heather grabbed Cody's chin and roughly shoved her lips onto his and slowly spread her lips apart and entered her tounge and then pulled away.

"So back to Harold."Chris said as Harold spun the wheel.

It Landed on Trent.

"Trent's dare is to let someone puke in your mouth."Chris said.

"Fine!"Harold yelled as Chef put his fingers down his own throat.

_Montauge_

The following is seen

Harold digging through his nose in search of an army man that Chef shoved up there.

Cody is jumping on a bear.

Heather is having sex with a shark.

_Montauge Over_

"So, with the most amount so far is Cody with 34 dares."Chris said while looking over at the beaten up Cody as Harold is dragging him back on screen.

"In second place is Heather with 28 dares."Chris said.

"And in last place is Harold with 25 dares."Chris said again.

"So Harold you're up!"

* * *

><p>30 minutes later.<p>

"Okay so in last place is... Heather with 57 dares!"Chris said.

"In scond place is... Harold with 62 dares!"Chris exclaimed.

"And our winner is Cody with 65 dares!"Chris said as Cody cheered.

"So Cody get's immunity and will decide who goes home..."Chris smirked as Cody stopped cheering and turned around at the other two.

"Oh... shit."Cody mumbled.

* * *

><p>Confession Cam<p>

Cody: "So, if I vote out Harold Heather is sure to beat me in the finals, but if I eliminate Heather me and Harold would have a fair shot! I vote for Heather!"

* * *

><p>Award Ceremony<p>

"So Cody who get's the award tonight?"Chris asked.

"I voted this way by strategy and with some thought, okay very little thought but the first part was true. I voted for Heather to go home!"Cody replied.

"So Heather is outta here!"Chris said.

"Again, third place! And in the daring challenge! Gah!" Heather screamed as Chef dragged her down the carpet and threw her into the limo as it drove away.

"So there you have it, our final two are Harold and Cody! Who will win and how will they win find out next time on Total Drama Action!" Chris signed off with his arms around the two finalists' necks.

* * *

><p>So this story is coming to an end with us down to our final two. what will happen next time? I know , but I ain't tellin'!<p>

Elimination Order-Geoff,Bridgette,E-Scope,Trent,Gwen,DJ,Explosivo,Owen,Courtney,LeShawna,| Justin,Beth,Lindsay,Courtney,Owen,Duncan,Izzy,Heather

Questions-

How will the final two survive my custom made challenge?

Will there be a tie like in the original?

Who will win?


	24. A Race To The Finish and OH MY GOD

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Total Drama Series or any songs written by famous musicians ;) or do I?**

**Warning: Major Bad Language**

**So here is one of the final chapters before I do Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special!**

**On with the 24th chapter of TDA:TAW:Total Drama Action: The Alternate Way**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama Action! We had a remake of I Triple Dog Dare You with even weirder dares. But in the end Cody had the most dares done and got tp eliminate someone by himself and eliminated Heather leaving us with our final two; Harold and Cody! Here will be our last challenge to decide who will win the mula baby!"Chris said as he stood infront of the trailers with Chef,Mikey,Billy,Joshua,Tiffany,Emily, and Jessie.<p>

* * *

><p>Girls' Trailer- Or In This Case Harold's Trailer (They wouldn't let Cody stay there because They were afraid he would act perverted because He was sleeping where girls used to)<p>

Harold is seen walking out of the door.

* * *

><p>With Harold<p>

"I can't fuck these hoe wiggas

I can't trust these hoes neitha

Wake up early in the mornin'

Eat that pussy like cold pizza

Hater ass wiggas be baller blockin'

Actin' like some goalkeppers

My wiggas kill for no reason

Camo shorts with a hoe beater

All black hoodie I'm Grim Reaper

Look likes it's time for sping cleanin'

Brand new spankin' street sweeper

Been in the game I'm knee deep

I like good head, I like good reafer

All my wiggas strapped an' ready

To set it off: Queen Latifah

Got A chopper with a drum

Split swishers with my thumb

Get money like Donald Trump..." Harold rapped to himself as he walked toward the confession cam.

* * *

><p>Confession Cam<p>

Harold: "I'm so siked to be in the final two!, but with the strength that Cody's been pulling off to get here I might have a 50 percent chance of winning."

* * *

><p>Cody's Trailer<p>

Cody is looking at the mirror.

"Shawty want a thug, thug, thug

Bottles in the cluuuubb

Shawty wanna hump, hump, hump

You know I like to touch

Your lovely lady lumps, lumps, lumps

Okay, lil' mama had a swag like mine

She even wear her hair down her back like mine

But man I ain't never seen an ass like hers

That pussy in my mouth

had me loss for words

I told her back it up like burp burp

And I made that ass jump like shczerp shczerp"

Cody rapped to the mirror aloud.

"So, with a fifty percent chance of winning TDA is... Cody Emmitt Jameson Anderson!" Cody yelled while pointing to himself in the mirror with his hair brush put up to his mouth.

"Final two please report to studio number 28!"Chris' voice came from the speaker.

* * *

><p>Studio Number 28<p>

"So, Cody and Harold. You two have servived every challenge that you two have been in. And now only need to beat one more person to claim the million and keep it unlike Owen."Chris said as he,Chef, and the six interns stood before the two nerds.

"You two will be doing to challenges to see who will be winning the prize."Chris said.

"The first one is to walk your colored plank across the two ships without getting attacked by a shark in the water."Chef said.

"What are our colors?"Harold asked.

"You'll find out later, fool!"Chef yelled.

"Then you will have to 'kill' the interns who will be wearing you color somewhere on their body."Chris said.

"Harold your color is blood red, and Cody your color is neon green."Chris explained.

"Okay so can we start?"Harold asked.

"Yes."Chris said.

* * *

><p>Challenge 1<p>

Harold and Cody are standing on their respective colored planks.

"On your mark, get set, GO!"Chris yelled as Harold and Cody started to run across their planks.

Cody is seen running faster than Harold and is halfway done.

Harold is about, 6 steps behind Cody and is trying to catch up.

Cody is seen running back behind Harold and Harold stops.

"What are you doing?"He asks.

Cody just pointed and Harold looked in front of him at...

"Shark!"Both guys yelled as they fled to the beginning not even noticing that the shark swam away.

_**10 Minutes Later**_

Harold is seen with only his glasses not being touched by a shark and Cody is in similiar fashion with only his pants not being touched.

"And with Harold in the lead, will Cody be able to catch up?" Billy asked Joshua.

"For the 54th time, I DON'T KNOW! And quit asking that when Cody passes Harold and then Harold passes Cody you always ask if the other will pass the other!'Joshua yelled.

_**5 Minutes Later**_

"So Cody won by 5 steps."Chris said as both boys stepped off the ships that they finished on.

"So the next challenge?"Billy suggested as they followed Chris.

* * *

><p>"So as I said before the interns wearing your respective color, you have to hit them with nerf using either a nerf gun or sword and they get one too. Cody and Harold you two get three lives and if you lose all three you are automaticly in lose the second season."Chris said.<p>

"Harold what do you want?"Chris asked.

"Gun." Harold said.

"Sword."Cody Said.

"Sword."Billy said.

"Gun."Joshua said.

"Sword."Jessie said.

"Gun."Emily said.

"Gun."Mikey said.

"Sword."Tiffany said.

"So Cody you get Tiffany,Mikey, and Joshua, Harold you get Billy,Emily, and Jessie."Chris said.

* * *

><p>Harold<p>

"Ready set GO!"Chris yelled as the final two plus interns started to shoot,dodge,strike, and reflect nerf.

"Ughhh, fuck!"Billy yelled as Harold shot him with the gun and fell.

* * *

><p>Cody<p>

"Noooo, please not me!"Mikey pleaded as Cody stood over him.

"Okay."Cody said as he barley hit Mikey on the head with the sword and Mikey started to cry.

"Pathetic."Cody scoffed.

* * *

><p>Harold<p>

"Well who's next?"Harold asked the two interns as they looked at each other and then looked back at Harold and pointed at the other.

"Both huh, Okay, let us fight!"Harold yelled.

Harold shot multiple rounds of ammo at the two female interns.

"Oh, my God! It's your dad Harold!"Emily yelled as Harold turned around and Jessie shot him in the back, making him lose one of his lives.

_Ding!_

"What the heck was that?"Cody asked.

"Just something I installed."Chris said.

"So what do we have to do?"Harold asked.

"SING!"Chris yelled.

Harold:So what will happen next

Cody:How am I supposed to but I really want to know what rhymes with next

Harold:Can we sing something else?

Cody:Yeah

Not Afraid by Eminem covered by Harold and Cody Chrous sung by Billy,Mikey,Joshua,Tiffany,Emily, and Jessie

_Chorus_

I'm not afraid I'm not afraid

To take a stand to take a stand

Everybody everybody

Come take my hand come take my hand

We'll walk together through the storm

Whatever weather cold or warm

Just lettin' ya know you're not alone

Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road, same road, same road

_Verse 1; Cody_

You can try to read my lyrics off of this paper, before I lay'em

But you won't take the sting out these words before I say em'

Cause there ain't no way I'm a let you stop me from causin' mayhem

When I say I'ma do something, I do it, I don't give a damn what you think

I'm doin' this for me, so fuck the world

feed it beans it's gassed up if it thinks it's stopping me

I'ma be what I set outta be, without a doubt, undoubtably

And all of those who look down on me I'm tearin' down your balcony

No if, ands or buts, don't try to ask him why or how can he

From Infinte to the last Relapse album

He's still shittin whether he's on salary, paid hourly

Until he bows out or shits his bowls outta him

Whichever comes first for better or worse

He's married to the game, like a fuck-you for Christmas

His gift is the curse, forget the Earth, he's got the urge to pull his dick from the dirt

And fuck the whole universe

_Chrous_

I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid

To take a stand, to take a stand

Everybody, everybody

Come take my hand, come take my hand

We'll walk the route through the storm

Whatever the weather, cold or warm

You said you knew that you're not alone

Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road

_Verse 2;Harold_

Okay, quit playing with scissors and shit and cut the crap

I shouldn't have to rhyme these words into a rhythm for you to know it's a rap

You said you was king, you lied through your teeth

For that fuck your fillings, instead of getting crowned your gettin' capped

And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back

I promise to never go back on that promise

And fact let's be honest the last Relapse CD was "Eh"

Perhaps I ran the max and since hit the ground

Relax, I ain't goin' back to that now

All I'm trying to say is get back, click clack, pow

Cause I ain't playin' around

It's a game called circle

And I don't know how I'm way to UP to back down

But I'm still trying to figure this crap out

Thought I had it mapped out But I guess I didn't

This fucking black crowd still follows me around

It's time to exorcise

these demons, these mu'fuckers are doing jumping jacks now

_Chrous_

I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid

To take a stand, to take a stand

Everybody, everybody

Come take my hand, come take my hand

We'' walk this route together through the storm

Whatever the weather, cold or warm

You said you knew that you're not alone

Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road

_Bridge from Chrous to Verse 3;Duncan,Geoff,Trent,Justin, and Ezekiel a video of them singing at the aftermath studio_

And I just can't keep living this way

So starting today

I'm breaking outta this cage

I'm standing up, I'ma face my demons

I'm manning up, I'ma hold my ground

I've had enough, now I'm so fed up

Time to put my life back together right now

_Verse 3;Cody and Harold_

It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me

Admittedly, I probably did it subliminally for you

So I could come back a brand new me, you help see me through

And you don't even realoze what you did, believe me you

I've been through the ringer, but take it through little to the middle finger

I think I have a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of-

"Okay that's enough! You guys _RAPPED _when I said to _sing _but good enough and while you guys were singing Harold finished off Emily and Cody finished off Tiffany leaving Jessie and Joshua respectively."Chris said.

* * *

><p>Cody and Harold<p>

Cody is standing in front of Harold as he hit Joshua with his sword.

Harold mimicks Cody but hits Jessie with his gun.

Soon they were down.

"And the winner is...

* * *

><p>Confession Cam<p>

Cody: "I had my eyes closed so I don't know if I won or not."

Harold: "Please, please let it be me!"

* * *

><p>... Harold!"Chris yelled as Harold pumped his fists up in the air.<p>

"I've won Total Drama Action!"Harold yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I never said you won the game I just said you won the challenge."Chris yelled.

"Huh?"Cody and Harold said with their jaws hanging just above the ground.

"Yes the first challenge didn't have a purpose but the second challenge won you-Harold- a 2 second head start in the race to the aftermath studios."Chris said.

"There will be a marked path that leads you to the aftermath studio where the losers are and where Cody used to be, If you are the first to get there you win TDA and Geoff will hand you the case with the million in it."Chris said.

"You're really trusting Geoff with the case?"Cody asked.

"Because remember when he-" "Good point."Chris said as he interrupted Cody.

"Let me just call Bridgette."Chris said.

"Hello Bridgette."

"Yes this is Chris."

"You know that just hurts!"

"Anyways I need you to take the case from Geoff and you hand it to the winner."Chris said as he hung up.

"Anyways the path will be marked with orange tape going from here to the doors where you enter the main aftermath stage."Chris said.

"Okay, Harold GO!"Chris yelled as Harold took off.

"Cody GO!"Chris yelled as Cody caught up with Harold.

* * *

><p>Aftermath Studios<p>

"So while they're running here, we've got to get ready."Bridgette said as Ezekiel,Duncan,DJ and Geoff moved the couches off of the stage and into the green room.

"So we need the table back out, and the peanut gallery needs to sit in the audience because this won't be live."Bridgette said

* * *

><p>Race To The Finish<p>

Cody is seen pulling ahead of Harold as his hat flies off and into Harold's face.

"SHIT!"Harol yelled as he threw the hat behind him.

* * *

><p>Aftermath Studios<p>

"Okay we've go to hurry up interns get up on the deck above and when the winner comes through shine the lights on them. Geoff get the table from the green room and move it where some of the couches used to be, because it's like a party and we need that food."Bridgette ordered as the said people plus DJ,Ezekiel,Duncan, and Eva did what they were told.

* * *

><p>Race To The Finish<p>

The two boys pull the last corner as they see the doors and run toward them.

* * *

><p>Aftermath Studios<p>

"Okay peanut gallery in the audience bleachers, Geoff on our hosting couch, interns you good?"Bridgette asked the interns to which Billy gave a thumbs up to her and yelled.

"Yeah!"

"Okay and the winner is...

* * *

><p>Race To The Finish<p>

The boys get to the doors and run through them.

* * *

><p>Aftermath Studios<p>

... A TIE!"The peanut gallery,interns, and hosts yelled as the interns shined the lights on the two boys as they stood there.

"So, who wins?"Geoff asked.

"Let me call Chris."Bridgette said.

"Hey Chris."

"Yes it's Bridgette."

"Now that just hurts!"

"We have a problem."

"The problem is Harold and Cody tied."

"What do you mean it's not your problem!"

"It's your show!"

"You really do want us to figure it out by ourselves!"

"Where are you!"

"You're seriously in Hawaii!"

"You know you want good ratings, but with you acting like this you're not going to get _ratings,_ period."

"Fine then if you just want to forget it then!"Bridgette yelled as she hung up.

"We have to figure our own thing out to see who wins while he has sex in Hawaii with sluts and while Chef is in Hawaii surfing."Bridgette said.

"Well crap."Geoff said.

* * *

><p>There you have it a tie!<p>

Songs used in this chapter

Racks by Lil' Wayne

Lollipop by Lil' Wayne and Static Major

Not Afraid by Eminem


	25. The Finale And The Winner

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Total Drama Series or any songs written by famous musicians ;) or do I?**

**Warning: Major Bad Language**

* * *

><p>"Last time on Total Drama Action! We had a somewhat pirate themed challenge well two challenges. The first one being meaningless and the second one almost the same. Then our final two had a race to the aftermath studios where it ended in a tie. This time on TDAftermath we will be having a challenge Harold and Cody."Geoff recapped and explained.<p>

The stage was transformed to make it look like the grammy stage in 2010.

"Here we go, he came into the game at the halfway point and was mauled by a bear in season 1 showing that he was capable of more he made it to the final two here he is Cody!"Bridgette yelled as Cody stands there in black on black converse,black cargo jeans,white wife beater with a black beanie and his pants are to big and you can see a glimpse of gray boxers.

"And here he is, he switched votes, was the last one voted off before the merge and had a rough time at the Playa De Losers, here he is Harold!"Geoff yelled as Harold showed up beside Cody on the stage with a dark blue wife beater,denim jeans, and a pair of black converse.

"Okay guys since we brought back the audience we thought we should do something first with you two singing ready guys?"Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, eh!"Ezekiel's voice came back from behind a set of drums, Geoff was standing to the right of the drumset with a guitar and Duncan was standing on the left with a bass and Trent in the front with a guitar.

I'm Gonna Be Famous

Cody:

Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine

You guys are on my mind

Harold:

You asked me what I wanted to be

And I know what I'm gonna be

Trent,Duncan,Geoff,Ezekiel:

I'm gonna be famous

Ezekiel:

I'm gonna live close to the sun

Duncan:

So pack your bags cuz I've already won

Geoff:

Everything to prove nothing in my way

Trent:

I've gotten there today

Trent,Duncan,Geoff,Ezekiel

Cause I'm gonna be famous

na na na na na na na na na na na na na

I'm gonna be yes I'm gonna be yes I-yes I- yes I'm gonna be famous!

Harold:

Famous is what I want to be, never, ever, ever gonna go down to the bottom of the sea

Cody:

Whoops too late ya already hit rock bottom I'ma win this crap you ain't gonna win this rap

Harold:

Shut up midget I don't need no dirt you might wanna be a hatin' hater but I'm gonna be famous

Cody:

You callin' me a midget! Don't hate to sweetest rappper in the world and let me tell ya somethin'

Ilearnedhowtofuckin'rhymesogoodbecausemyfuckin'brainsgotfuckin'blownoutbyafuckin'assapplewithamu'fuckin'machinegun!

(I learned how to fuckin' rhyme so good because my fuckin' brains got fuckin' blown out by a fuckin' assapple with a mu'fuckin' machine gun)

Then the song ended.

"And now for the first challenge!"Bridgette said as the two finalists went up to the front of the stage and the three peanut gallery guys walked over to the rest of the peanut gallery in the audience and Geoff walked up to the finalists and Bridgette.

"Actually, Bridge since they out lasted everybody I wanted to let the peanut gallery vote for the winner in this port-o-potty."Geoff said and Bridgette looked up at her boyfriend.

"Okay, I guess that works and since they audience is here they can vote too, but theirs won't count."Bridgette said.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Port-O-Potty<p>

Ezekiel: "Eh, I don't know who to pick eh, but Cody has been mean this season so I vote for Harold to win."

Heather: "As IF I'm going to let you know who I pick!"

DJ: "I'm going to say Cody."

Gwen: "It's hard, I always thought of Cody as a little annoying brother and Harold has proven himself a good competitor and Cody didn't even qualify for TDA but I'm going to have to say Cody."

Noah: "I'm NOT gay! So for that reason and the reason that I ACCIDENTILLY kissed Cody and the reason that I still have bruises from the comeback challenge! So I pick Harold. FUCK YOU!"

Izzy: "Noah rants a lot dosen't he? Well of course I'm going to vote for Cody to win!"

* * *

><p>As Izzy walked out of the port o potty and Owen ran inside with green gas coming from his butt and Izzy's sour look on her face she saw a handsome (but to her not as handsome to her current boyfriend) face looking at her. He was wearing a red jacket-like shirt on top of a white short sleeve shirt, dark green jeans and brown boots, his skin color was a color a little darker than Courtney's and he had long brown hair and green eyes, and lastly to top it off he had little silver hoop earrings in his ears.<p>

"My God you're gorgous!"Izzy muttered to herself.

"Yes, yes I am senorita."The man said.

"What's your name?"Izzy asked.

"Tell me your's first."The man smirked deviously as Izzy told her name.

"Well Izzy I've got to go since I'm an intern for Christian."The man said as he walked off.

* * *

><p>Sierra: "I snuck my way in here, isn't it amazing! Anyways I vote for Cody to win, duh!And Owen used this didn't he?"<p>

Tyler: "So, I guess I'll vote for Harold?"

Half Of the Others vote for Harold and the other half for Cody.

* * *

><p>"So, the votes are in, L-I-N-D-S-A-Y's ddosen't count since they didn't say the right name for their vote."Geoff said.<p>

"Ugh, why dosen't Trent's vote count!"Lindsay yelled from the audience while pointing at her sporty (More like sucky (at sports) boyfriend) boyfriend.

"And, who the HELL is this 'Sierra' girl!"Geoff yelled as the Cody-stalker slid down in her seat two rows behind the peanut gallery.

"Well Cody and Harold come up to the stage."Geoff said as Harold and Cody were guided out by Bridgette.

"Okay, I'm going to say the votes and who they are from."Geoff said to the finalists as they sat down on 2 couches that Ezekiel,Duncan,DJ, and himself placed during the quick commercial break.

"Okay, one vote for Cody by Izzy."

"One vote for Harold from Noah."

"Okay, I'm not going to say who they're from anymore."

"Two votes for Harold, two votes for Cody, three votes for Cody, three votes for Harold."

10 Votes Later

"Okay, you both have 8 votes and we have the last vote to decide who the winner is, now I will say who this came up to, it came up to Heather who wrote her vote on toilet paper from the portable fart can destroyed by Owen she voted for...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... Harold."Geoff said quietly as Cody stood up and looked at Harold as Harold stood up and gave each other a very manly hug (Sure, riiiiiight...)

"That means the winner of Total Drama Action is Harold!"Bridgette yelled as she handed the case to Harold and the crowd applauded as did the peanut gallery and Cody (All except for Sierra who was showing her middle finger up to Harold.)

"There we have it TDA is OVER! That means a PARTY!"Geoff yelled as the peanut gallery made themselves up on the stage and the winner,peanut gallery,runner-up, and hosts danced and ate the food on the table from the green room.

"There you have it, Harold has won Total Drama Action!"Bridgette yelled to the camera.

* * *

><p>Bet you all thought I was going to make Cody win right?<p>

Elimination Order-Geoff,Bridgette,E-Scope,Trent,Gwen,DJ,Explosivo,Owen,Courtney,LeShawna,| Justin,Beth,Lindsay,Courtney,Owen,Duncan,Izzy,Heather,Cody, and Harold

Peanut Gallery-Noah,Tyler,Ezekiel,Sadie,Katie,Eva,Cody (Formerly), and Courtney (Formerly)

Winner- Harold

Questions-

Who will be in Total Drama The Alternate World Tour?

Who will win TDTAWT?

Why can't I think of a third question?

See ya next time on the special!


End file.
